


Speaker to the Gods

by BLHellfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fights, Gods, Lord Hinata, M/M, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ronin - Freeform, Samurai, Sword for Hire Kageyama, Violence, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLHellfire/pseuds/BLHellfire
Summary: Dissatisfied with his life as a royal pawn for his father, lord of the Hinata clan, Shouyou embarks on a dangerous journey. After being saved from ronin, Shouyou travels with the sword for hire, Kageyama Tobio, in hopes of proving everyone who doubted him wrong. His only desire is to be strong enough to protect those around him. Traveling from city to city with Kageyama tests Shouyou’s will and strength. However, the threat of ronin and carnivorous beasts of myth and legend is small compared to the secret of his royal blood. And Kageyama is the last person he wants to find out.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksotastic/gifts).



> This is the first complete fic that I've ever written. It was a birthday present for my friend @ksotastic. She is the one who tricked me into this deep, deep dumpster of trash and volleyball boys. She's been bugging me for a while now to post it, so here it is! It is mostly complete, so I should post 1-2 chapters a week. I hope you enjoy!

_Don’t be stupid._

_You’re being selfish._

_Training? Why do you need training?_

_Stop acting like this._

_Stop acting so weak._

These thoughts plagued Shouyou’s mind as he ran. His eyes were closed to the rain that pelted him. He didn’t know where he was going nor did he care. He needed to get far away from there. He needed air…space…

His tutor was too strict. His lessons were too long and boring. His father was too demanding and his mother, while understanding, was too passive. The only good thing in his life was his younger sister, Natsu. She was the only one who suffered with him and beside him. Through the lessons, through the meetings, through the escorted trips from one place to another. Shouyou was as bright and vibrant as his orange hair, but his routine life was wearing him thin.

His life had been going normally until it was turned upside down. Literally.

Shouyou cried out as rope wrapped around his ankle and pulled him off his feet. The back of his head smacked against the muddy ground as he was yanked into the air.

“Wha-“ Shouyou panted swinging slowly back and forth from the tree.

“Well, well well,” a voice said. Shouyou almost didn’t hear it over the thunder that crashed near them.

“Looks like we caught a good one, boys,” a dark figure said walking over to him.

“Who-“ Shouyou began to ask as he lost consciousness.

\---------------------------------------

Shouyou woke to the sounds of laughter and a crackling fire. His head was throbbing and his limbs felt heavy. He slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times to clear his vision. He could feel himself leaning against a tree.

“Look who’s finally awake,” a voice said laughing.

Shouyou turned his head to the voice and scowled. “Where am I?” he demanded.

“In the woods,” the voice said laughing again, “how hard ya hit your head?” A few others laughed at the man’s question.

Shouyou went to stand but his hands and feet didn’t move. He fell forward from his seated position. “Ahh,” he called out as he fell. The men around him laughed again.

“Stop laughing and help me,” Shouyou demanded.

“Little bossy, aren’t we?” the first man asked yanking him up by his arms. He dropped him against the tree again.

“Who are you?” he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

The man kneeled in front of him and smiled, “We’re your new best friends.” It was either the man’s voice or his eyes that sent shivers down Shouyou’s spine.

“Wha-what do you want with me?” he forced out.

The man smiled again. He stood up and made his way back to the others surrounding a large campfire. “I told you…best friends.”

“Come on,” another man said, “we should leave him. It’s another day to the nearest city. And we can’t guarantee that anyone will-“ The man speaking froze when the tip of a katana was shoved into his face.

“Last time I checked,” the first man sneered, “I was the leader. If ya want to keep complaining, I can relieve you of that stupid tongue.” The other man’s eye went wide in terror as he slowly shook his head.

“Good,” the leader smiled sheathing his katana. “We’ll get to the city, replenish our supplies, and find someone to buy the kid.”

“Buy?” Shouyou shouted. “You’re going to sell me?”

“He’s so scrawny…”

“And tiny…”

“His hair…it’s so…weird…”

“Hey!” Shouyou shouted again. “You can’t just sell me!”

“And why’s that?” the leader asked.

“Because-“

What could he say? You can’t sell me because I’m a lord-to-be. Because my father is the lord of this land. Every answer Shouyou thought of would make his situation worse. It was better to just be some lost civilian. He’d figure out how to get away once they got to town.

“That’s what I thought,” the leader smirked.

Shouyou spent the rest of the night bouncing in his spot against the tree. A few times he tried to stand and run but that would only end in him face first in the mud. The first few times the ronin thought it was amusing. The fifth attempt, however, resulted in Shouyou being tied to the tree.

“How am I supposed to sleep like this?” Shouyou wailed.

“Figure it out,” the man who had tied him there grunted.

Despite his question, Shouyou managed to fall asleep awkwardly tied to the tree. He woke with a start the next day at the sounds of shouts. His whole body ached and his shoulders were stiff from how he slept. He quickly forgot his discomfort when he noticed men running around the camp shouting to each other.

“Hey! HEY!” Shouyou called out to one of them. “What’s going on? Hey!”

A loud scream had Shouyou snapping his head in the direction of the clearing next to the camp. One of the ronin was on the ground bleeding profusely. A large white tiger stood over the man snarling. The tiger quickly snapped its jaws around the man’s head and a sickening snap resounded in the clearing.

“Kill it!” someone yelled.

A few of the ronin surrounded the beast with their katana drawn. Shouyou began pulling at the ropes at his waist. “Shit, shit, shit,” he repeated to himself.

The ronin had untied his hands and feet after his many attempts to escape, but the ropes wrapped around his waist barely moved. He twisted around, grabbed the rope and began pulling hoping the friction would either break the ropes or catch the tree and himself on fire…win-win.

As he was working on the ropes everything suddenly became quiet. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise on end. Someone…something was behind him breathing heavily. He stilled his hands and slowly turned around. Large yellow eyes stared at him. Large shoulders heaved up and down with the rhythm of the breath is his face. It smelled like iron.

His breath caught in his throat. This was it. His short life was over. Killed by a tiger. Would his family mourn him? Would his clan mourn him? Would anyone? After all, he’s the one who ran away.

It felt like forever staring into the tiger’s eyes. Shouyou made no attempt to move. Had the ronin already run away in hopes of the tiger being distracted by the easy prey tied to the tree? After a while, the tiger’s breathing evened out and it sat down in front of him. Its eyes never left his, and as time passed Shouyou felt himself relax. His hands hurt from pulling on the ropes and traces of a headache sat at the back of his head. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He reached out to the tiger. Shouyou flinched when the tiger’s eyes narrowed at his hand, but he didn’t drop it. Once his hand was fully extended, he waited. Would the tiger kill him? Take his outstretched hand first or go for his head like it did the ronin? The tiger stood again and Shouyou flinched closing his eyes tightly. It wasn’t until he felt something soft against his hand that he opened them again. The tiger stood inches in front of him now. His hand buried in its blood-stained mane.

“You’re not so bad,” Shouyou said letting out a fearful chuckle. “Just like me. Probably minding your business when those ronin attacked you. Bastards.”

The tiger’s eyes closed as Shouyou gently fluffed its mane.

“Wrong place, wrong time, huh?” he asked the creature. “I should never have left.”

Without thinking, he leaned forward as best he could and buried his face in the tiger’s mane. It was a little uncomfortable as the rope pulled at his waist, but the tiger took another step forward relieving some of the tension from the rope. The tiger nuzzled its head against him as a quiet purr vibrated through Shouyou’s body. He buried his face deeper into the fur, and his shoulders shook.

What was he doing? How could he have just left his clan like that? His family? He had responsibilities and people depending on him. His life was tough, but was it really that bad? He had his family and his clan. He had a place to call home and a purpose. But this was an argument he’d had with himself for the last two weeks before deciding to run away. The last straw was when his father and tutor laughed in his face when he asked to be trained by the head of the mansion guards. They said he was too weak. Said he could barely keep up with his regular lessons, so how would he even be able to fight? Said he had guards to protect him, so what was the point?

Shouts from the forest snapped Shouyou out of his self-pity. He pulled away from the tiger. Its head tilted at him in wonder.

“What?” he asked as if expecting an answer. He felt tears slip down his face. “Ah, this. Don’t mind, don’t mind. I’m fine.” The tiger straightened its head and huffed.

“Really. You should leave before they come back,” he said lightly pushing the creature away. “They’ll try to kill you for sure this time.”

The tiger hesitated before it stood up and took off in the opposite direction disappearing into the green of the forest.

“Talk to a tiger,” he laughed in disbelief. “Never would have done that at the mansion.”

“Holy shit,” a man said running over to him. “Leader! He’s still alive!”

The ronin leader from last night came over and laughed, “Tiger musta thought he was too easy of a meal.” The ronin around Shouyou laughed, but he could sense the uneasiness and fear from them.

“Come on,” the leader said seriously now, “we’re behind schedule.”

A man cut the ropes around Shouyou and lifted him up. He wrapped new ropes around his wrist and tied what the leader deemed a leash around them. Once the ronin had gathered the rest of their stuff, they set off for the nearest city. Shouyou’s “leash” was passed around as ronin would get tired of his stumbling and falling.

 “Keep up!”

“Hey! It’s not easy walking with my hands tied like this and on a leash!” he shouted raising his bound wrists.

“Stop yelling! Why are you so loud!”

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’m disturbing the people who kidnapped me!” Shouyou yelled louder.

He froze when cold metal met his throat. “Last warning,” the leader said from behind him. “Got it?” Afraid to nod because of the blade Shouyou choked out a small yes. “Good. Keep moving.”

The leader took Shouyou’s leash and dragged him to the front of the group.

“Why’s his hair like that?” someone asked.

“Orange is not natural,” another commented.

“It is!” Shouyou argued. “My dad-“

“Ya dad? Who’s ya dad then?” the first asked.

Shouyou swallowed and whispered, “A farmer. His hair is orange, too.”

“Fancy,” one man mocked. “And what were ya doing running in the forest?”

“That’s none of-“

“Doesn’t matter,” the leader cut him off. “We sell him and be done with him. Orange hair or not.”

Shouyou walked the rest of the way in silence afraid of giving away his noble blood…and losing his tongue. They walked most of the day without stopping. It wasn’t until Shouyou started complaining that the group finally stopped.

“I’m thirsty,” he whined. “Please, water.”

“My God!” the person holding his leash said. “Here!” He threw a leather sack of water and Shouyou almost didn’t catch it.

"Don’t drop it!” another said watching Shouyou fumble to catch it.

Shouyou eagerly popped the lid off and gulped down the water. He let out a satisfied sigh when he was finished. He closed the sack again just as it was ripped from his hands. “Why are we keeping him alive?” the water sack person asked through greeted teeth. “He’s more trouble than he’s worth!”

Shouyou recoiled as the person brought his hand up to hit him. The blow never came as a voice filled the air.

“Oya, oya. What do we have here?”

“Looks like we got some ronin,” another man with a strip of blond hair down the middle of his head smirked.

“Looks like they got a prisoner, too,” a giant with silver hair said pointing to Shouyou.

“Volunteer,” the ronin leader said through gritted teeth. “We don’t want trouble. Just passing through to Nekoma.”

“Ah,” the first man said. His black hair stuck up on one side as if he never brushed it. “Just passing through, are ya? You wouldn’t happen to know about a small settlement along the way from the Hinata clan that got hit, do ya?”

Shouyou stilled at the name.

“Ain’t heard nothing,” the leader said avoiding eye contact with the man.

“That’s a Hinata weapon,” a shorter man next to the first said. His hair was truly unnatural as black roots interrupted blond.

“Oya, it is,” the first said smirking.

“Kuroo,” the shorter man said pointing to Shouyou, “look.”

Kuroo’s eyes followed to Shouyou and widened. He suddenly bent over laughing. The ronin all went stiff taken by surprise by the man’s reaction to their prisoner. “You stupid bastards don’t even know who ya kidnapped, do ya?” Kuroo asked as a smile spread across his face.

“We didn’t kidnap him,” a ronin said. “We found-“

“Enough!” the ronin leader interrupted. “Let us through. We have business in Nekoma. Unless you have a reason to stop us-“

“Oh, we do,” the blond stripe man said glaring. “We’re the Nekoma City Guard.”

“Well, we’re a private branch-“ the silver haired giant began to say when another man shorter than him punched him in the ribs. He doubled over in pain. “Yaku-san,” he whined.

“Either way,” Kuroo continued, “we keep the streets of Nekoma clean of trash. And that includes trash like you.”

“Enough bullshit,” the ronin leader said angrily. “Let us pass!”

Kuroo’s smiled widened, “Sorry. Can’t do that.”

“Attack!” the leader shouted running for Kuroo.

Everything around Shouyou blurred as the ronin charged the group of samurai. The sound of metal against metal rang throughout the forest as Shouyou ducked to the ground. He had never been in a sword fight before but he figured being on the ground was better than being eye level with a katana. He tried to crawl away from the battle when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around and landed on his butt putting his hands up in defense.

“Please, no!” he cried out.

“Calm down,” a steady voice said.

He looked up to the two-colored haired man kneeling in front of him. He pulled a small knife from his pocket. Shouyou flinched before he realized the man had cut the ropes around his wrists. “You should run,” he said easily as if a battle wasn’t raging around him.

“Ah, t-thank you, um…”

“Kenma.”

“Thank you, Kenma-san,” Shouyou said.

Kenma helped him to his feet and pointed to a direction into the woods. Shouyou thanked him again and took off running. Once again, he was running without looking and without knowing where he was headed. He wasn’t sure how long he had been running or how far he had gone, but after a while Shouyou’s steps became slower and more erratic. Eventually, his legs gave out from under him and he fell on his side. He rolled onto his back and just breathed.

His family was right. He was stupid. He was weak. How could he have run off like that? Didn’t he have a good life? Why?

Why did he run?

His throat burned. His legs burned. His wrists still hurt from the ropes. Tears stung his eyes. He threw his arm over his face and took deep breaths in hopes of calming himself down.

No. He left for a reason. He had something to prove.

He sat up and every muscle in his body screamed. “Move!” he commanded beating on his legs. “Move, dammit!” After more beatings, he used a tree to pull himself up.

“Now what?” he asked aloud. He began walking in the same direction he had been running when the sounds of running water caught his attention. Despite his fatigue, he took off sprinting towards the sound. He halted near the edge of the forest that opened up into a large clearing with a small waterfall and river that ran through the forest.

He looked around for people, animals, anything else that might want to eat, sell or just plain kill him. Once he deemed it safe, he slowly left the protection of the forest and made his way over to the river. He knelt next to it and gasped at his reflection.

His face was muddied and spots of blood covered his cheeks like freckles. Dirt and twigs twisted into his hair. Its normal orange color dulled by his many falls into the mud. He looked down at himself in disgust. Before he had left, he changed into commoner clothing. He was still disappointed at the tears and dirt that stained his blue kimono and brown hakama.

“Great,” he sighed dipping his hands into the water.

The cold water stung his wrists as he sank further into it, but he didn’t care. He brought water up to his face and scrubbed. He might not have been able to clean his clothes, but he could clean his face and hair. Once he was done, he sat legs crossed by the river.

“Oh no,” he said noticing that one of the straps on his geta had broken. He looked around for something he could use to secure it. He noticed some grass his tutor had pointed out during one of his lessons. _This type is used for making string_ his tutor had said as Shouyou diligently listened…mostly. He ripped a handful of the grass from the ground and did his best to fix the strap. After struggling for a few minutes, he looked at his work triumphantly.

“Ha!” he said raising his hands in the air proud of himself.

“Yosh,” he said slipping his geta back on and climbing to his feet. “If Nekoma is that way,” he said pointing down the river, “then home is that way. Do I…want to go home?”

Doubts raced through his mind. The words of his father and tutor plagued him again. He quickly shook the thoughts away. “To Nekoma!” he said pointing to what he thought was the direction of the city. “Maybe I can find those guards and ask them for help…although, they did recognize me. Maybe they’ll understand why I ran away.”

Shouyou walked for a while along the river before his stomach began to growl. He held his stomach as his pace eventually slowed to a stop. “Hungry…” he whined to himself.

He walked a little more before a wonderful sight caught his eye. He almost tripped running over to the small bush that sat nestled against a small tree. Beautiful blue berries covered the tiny bush and Shouyou’s mouth watered at the sight.

_Wait,_ he thought, _are these poisonous?_

He combed through the memories of all of his lessons in his mind. Types of grass and flowers, imports and exports of major trade cities, proper party etiquette…nothing about berries. Did he miss that lesson? Or was he daydreaming during that part?

Shouyou was shaking with hunger as he eyed the potentially deadly berries.

_Well, what’s the worst that could happen?_

_You die_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like his tutor spoke in his head.

Die hungry or die of berries?

Shouyou began hungrily picking berries from the bush. He used one of his large sleeves as a makeshift bowl. The berries stained the sleeve with blue, but at that point Shouyou didn’t care. He walked over to the river and sat down against a tree. He laid the berries out in front of him and picked one up.

“Here goes nothing,” he said popping one of the berries into his mouth. He slowly chewed the small fruit and his mouth filled with a sweet flavor.

“Yum,” he said eating another. He waited a few minutes to make sure there were no immediate effects from the berries. Once he thought he had waited long enough, he began shoving the rest of the berries into his mouth. He swallowed the last of the berries and leaned over to drink from the river. He sat against the tree closing his eyes. He hadn’t realized just how tired he was. His breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------

When Shouyou woke up, he was sweating.

“Oh no,” he said wrapping his arms around his stomach. “Guess those berries weren’t good to eat.”

He shakily stood up using the tree for support. The forest was getting darker meaning the sun was going down and soon he’d be lost in the forest…again. He took slow steps still following the river in hopes of seeing Nekoma soon. Maybe someone would have medicine for him. Which he wouldn’t be able to buy…he really hadn’t thought this through. He continued his way slowly using whatever trees he could reach. “Bathroom…” he groaned.

Shouyou sighed in relief when he saw an opening in the trees. In the distance, he could see the walls of Nekoma. “Yay,” he said weakly pushing forward.

Everything was going to be fine. He would find those guards that saved him. He’d explain his situation. Ask them for help. Maybe even join them. His father had a good relationship with the lord of Nekoma, too. But just as hope filled his body, a voice pierced the forest and his blood ran cold.

“You!” the leader of the ronin said pointing at him. He was about 20 feet from Shouyou breathing heavily and sweat pouring down his face. He took a step toward Shouyou. “I…have been…looking for you,” he said through haggard breaths. “This is all…your fault…”

“My fault?” Shouyou asked in disbelief. He winced in pain, “You were the ones who kidnapped me and tried to sell me!”

“Seeing as how those samurai recognized you, you must be pretty important,” he said taking a few steps forward.

Shouyou took a step back, “I-It doesn’t matter who I am! You lost. I am going to Nekoma and away from you ronin!”

“Since it doesn’t matter then,” the leader said walking closer. Shouyou could see blood dripping down his face likely from the battle with Nekoma. “I’m going to kill you!”

Even as his stomach flipped and rocked back and forth in his body, Shouyou took off running away from the man. Every part of his body screamed in pain, but if he stopped, he’d be dead. The walls of Nekoma grew further and further away as he ran. Once he got away from the man, he could retrace his steps and get back to the city.

_If he got away._

_Think, Shouyou, think!_

He stumbled through the forest as the man screamed behind him. His foot caught a tree root, but without bound hands or a leash Shouyou was quick to his feet and running again. When he thought he couldn’t run anymore, he broke through another clearing in the forest. He saw a large patch of tall grass near the edge of the clearing and flung himself into it. For once he was thankful for his short stature. He was kneeling and trying to calm his breathing when the man finally ran into the clearing after him.

“Bastard!” he yelled spinning around the clearing. “Where are you!”

Shouyou held his hands over his mouth and willed himself to calm down. He squeezed his eyes closed hoping the horrible moment would pass and the man would keep running. A few moments of silence passed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked out into the clearing. The man was gone and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned thinking it’d be best to leave through the forest when a hand grabbed the back of his kimono and threw him into the middle of the clearing. Shouyou cried out in fear and pain as he skidded along the ground. He looked up as the man slowly stalked over to him.

“You…cost me my men…my supplies…my money!” he yelled making Shouyou wince.

“You kidnapped me! It’s your own fault!” Shouyou stupidly fought back.

The man yelled again and pinned Shouyou to the ground his hands wrapped around his neck. “Shut up! Just shut up and die!”

Shouyou clawed at the man’s hands feeling his throat constrict. He desperately looked around for something…anything that could help. He kicked his feet and pounded on the man’s arms and side.

“Quit it!” the man yelled tightening his grip on Shouyou’s neck.

Just as the edges of his vision began to go black, a loud snapping sound filled the clearing and the man above him slumped forward. Shouyou threw the man’s hands off of him and gasped for air. He was coughing and inhaling when a shadow loomed over him. What little light was left and the lack of oxygen was making it hard for his eyes to focus.

“Dumbass,” the shadow said. “Just push him off.”

Shouyou took a few more deep breaths and put his hands on the dead man’s shoulders and tried to push him off. His muscles screamed in protest. “I can’t,” he wheezed.

The shadowed tsked and bent down to help him. The dead man rolled off of him with ease and Shouyou noticed the arrow through his skull.

“Here,” the shadow said offering a hand. “Hurry up!”

Shouyou took the hand and was pulled up. The sudden change had Shouyou bent over emptying his stomach on the stranger’s geta.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou makes a new...friend? He also learns the truth of what it means to protect someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 2! Enjoy!

“I’m sorry,” Shouyou said following the man through the woods.

“Shut up,” the man growled out dirtied geta in hand.

“But I-“

The man’s head snapped back to glare at him. Shouyou closed his mouth and followed silently. When they made it to the river, the man set his bag down and dunked his geta into the water. Shouyou sat down a few feet from where the man was kneeling. His black hair hung over his eyes as he focused on cleaning his geta.

Shouyou opened and closed his mouth a few times wanting to speak.

“Just say it,” the man said sounding less annoyed than before.

“Thank you…for saving me,” he said looking at his hands in his lap.

“’S nothing,” he said.

“He was going to kill me!” Shouyou shouted earning another glare from the man. “Sorry.”

The man sighed, “Anyone would have stopped to help you.”

Shouyou shook his head, “Not everyone. But you did!” He smiled at the man.

When the man didn’t glare, Shouyou scooted closer to him. “Um…what’s your name?” he asked.

The man looked at him warily, “Kageyama. Tobio.”

“Kageyama-san,” Shouyou said. “I’m Hin-Shouyou. Nice to meet you.”

“Just Kageyama,” he said lifting up his geta to inspect them.

“Ok, Just Kageyama,” Shouyou chuckled.

“Just Shouyou?” Kageyama asked.

Shouyou fidgeted with his berry stained sleeve, “Yes.”

Kageyama studied his face before deciding against asking more questions. “Well, Shouyou,” he said standing. “Avoid anyone else who wants to kill you.” He shook the water from his geta and slid them on before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Shouyou said jumping up and swaying a little still not feeling well. “Where…where are you going?”

Kageyama shrugged, “To the next town.”

“Can…can I come with you?”

“Ha?” Kageyama exclaimed in annoyance. “Why?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he whined.

“And that’s my problem? Dumbass,” he said swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking away.

“Wait! Please! I really don’t have anywhere to go,” he pleaded. “I don’t have any money or weapons. Please. Please.”

“Again, not my problem,” Kageyama grunted still walking.

“Kageyama,” he whined again. “Please!”

Kageyama said nothing as Shouyou kept following and pleading.

“God!” Kageyama yelled after another half hour of Shouyou following him. “Fine! You can come with me, but please, shut up! You’re so loud!”

“But I’m not the only one yelling, Kageyama!” Shouyou yelled back.

“Do you want to come with me or not!” he yelled turning around to face the orange head.

Shouyou closed his mouth and nodded. Kageyama sighed and continued walking. Kageyama enjoyed a few minutes of silence.

“What city are we going to?”

Kageyama groaned.

“What? I’m curious?” Shouyou said innocently.

“Either Dateko or Karasuno,” Kageyama said.

“You don’t know?”

“Not yet, dumbass,” he said annoyed.

“You don’t have to call me that! I’m just asking a question,” Shouyou fought back.

“How about we stop asking questions and just walk, all right?”

Shouyou huffed, “Fine.”

The two kept walking until they reached the edge of the forest. Shouyou ran ahead laughing. “No more forest! Yay!” he said practically dancing.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered.

“Hey,” he said turning to his new companion. “Why were you in the forest?”

“Supplies,” he said simply.

“Oh, right.”

Shouyou followed Kageyama as he crossed the grass between the edge of the forest and the first dirt road Shouyou had seen in days.

“Where does this lead?”

“Do you even understand what quiet means?” Kageyama groaned.

“Yes,” Shouyou pouted.

Kageyama sighed again. Something that seemed to be becoming a habit with this new _friend_.

“This road leads to the junction of the roads leading to Dateko and Karasuno. When we get there, I’ll decide which city to go to first,” he explained.

“Do you have work in the cities?”

“If there’s work, then yes.”

“What do you mean?” Shouyou asked tilting his head walking next to him.

Kageyama side-eyed him warily. “If someone has something that needs to be done, then I’ll do it. How do you not even understand that? Were you raised under a rock?”

Shouyou frowned and looked away.

_Did I hit a nerve?_ Kageyama thought to himself.

“If there’s an annoying group of ronin or predators that’ve made camp near a city or village, I deal with them,” he explained.

“You kill them,” Shouyou said.

“Usually,” he shrugged. “That ronin would’ve killed you if I hadn’t walked by. They’re all the same. Better dead.”

Shouyou nodded in understanding. If Kageyama had been hired to kill the ronin that had captured him maybe he wouldn’t have been in such terrible condition. Maybe he would’ve kept running, gotten tired, and turned around.

Despite still feeling unwell and tired, Shouyou found Kageyama to be a rather unpleasant travel companion. He got mad at simple questions and yelled at Shouyou when he asked to take a break. Of course, Shouyou yelled back which made Kageyama yell again…Put simply, when the two stopped to make camp for the night, both of them were worn out and annoyed.

“Start a fire,” Kageyama commanded.

Shouyou hesitated, “Um…how do I do that?”

Kageyama looked at Shouyou agitated for the hundredth time that day. He had learned over their day of traveling that Shouyou had indeed been raised under a rock.

“Gather some sticks, leaves, and stones,” he listed off.

“And?”

“Let’s do one step at a time so your brain doesn’t overheat,” he said smugly.

Shouyou glared at him and stomped off into the forest to gather the supplies. Kageyama chuckled to himself as Shouyou’s form disappeared into the trees.

“Don’t go too far!” he yelled after him.

“Okay!” Shouyou yelled back angrily.

Kageyama set his bag down near the edge of the forest. A large forest lined both sides of the road now, and Kageyama knew that the junction of the two cities was another day and a half away. They had the safety of the forest around them now, but there was a stretch of land between the cities that was nothing but open space. What used to be small villages littered the barren land and were often inhabited by ronin. While the land between the cities had been spacious and allowed for the multiple smaller villages, it had become an easy target for ronin and predators making the villages uninhabitable for civilians. The fact that it was between the cities made it hard for any kind of authority to protect it.

“Here,” Shouyou huffed dropping a large pile of sticks, leaves, and stones next to Kageyama who laughed. “What?” he demanded.

“That’s a lot,” Kageyama said picking through the pile for stones.

“Well you didn’t tell me how much!” Shouyou shouted.

“Not so loud, dumbass,” Kageyama scowled. “This is fine.”

“Oh,” Shouyou said more quietly.

He watched as Kageyama set the stones in a circle. He then grabbed some leaves and arranged them in the middle of the stones. Once he was done, he grabbed the sticks and began laying them against each other into a pyramid.

“What are you doing?” Shouyou asked with excitement in his eyes.

Kageyama swallowed a chuckle, “Making a fire.”

Shouyou knelt next to Kageyama not realizing that his shoulder bumped his companion’s. His eyes followed Kageyama’s hands as he grabbed two stones from the pile. Kageyama could feel his face heating up at the close scrutiny of his actions. Kageyama struck the two stones together and sparks flew. After a few attempts, a tiny flame sprung to life in the leaves.

“Woah,” Shou whispered to himself.

“Have you never started a fire before?” Kageyama asked.

Shou pouted and shook his head. “Someone else always made the fire.”

“Are you nobility or something?” Kageyama mocked.

Shou’s eyes went wide for a second, “No! I’m not!”

“Calm down,” he said. “I was just joking.”

“Oh,” Shou said a little embarrassed. “Now what?”

Kageyama pushed his bag back and laid down using it as a pillow. “I don’t know. Sleep.”

“But I’m not tired yet.”

Kageyama sat up on his elbows and glared at Shou who shrunk away.

“I’ll find something to do,” he said quietly.

Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed. The day had not turned out how he had expected. He had arrived at Nekoma a few days before for a job only to find out someone else had already completed it. He left Nekoma with the next town in mind. If he hadn’t had to stop for supplies, he wouldn’t have saved his new travel companion. And given the last few hours he was beginning to wonder if that would have really been a bad thing. Well, Shouyou would be dead…

Kageyama opened his eyes, “Ah!” He jumped up surprised by Shouyou who had been leaning over him.

“What the hell?” Shou shouted falling backwards onto his butt.

“What were you doing?” Kageyama shouted.

“I was going to ask you a question!”

“How long were you just staring at me?” he demanded annoyed.

“I wasn’t staring. I was about to ask you about your swords but you opened your eyes and freaked out,” he protested crossing his arms.

Kageyama sighed still annoyed. “What do you want with my swords?”

Shou’s eye lit up, “How do you use them?”

“How do you use a sword?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Shou nodded excitedly.

“You swing it.”

Shou huffed, “I know that much, but how?”

“I don’t know. I’m not a good teacher,” Kageyama said blushing.

“You won’t know until you try,” Shou said standing up grabbing one of his swords.

“Hey!” Kageyama jumped up and took the sword from Shou’s hand. “You don’t just grab my stuff!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Shou said raising his hands in defense shrinking away.

Kageyama sighed again, “Here.” He handed the sword back to Shou who grabbed it with both hands.

“You hold it with one hand,” he said pointing.

“Ah, got it,” Shou said dropping on of his hands.

“Spread your feet,” he ordered. “No, like this.” Kageyama pushed one of Shou’s feet wider with his own. He fixed his grip on the sword. “Thrust forward.”

Shou held his free hand out as he jumped forward with the sword.

“Not with your whole body, dumbass. Just your arm.”

“Oh,” Shou said trying again.

Kageyama picked up his second sword and stood in front of Shouyou, “Again.”

“Uh, okay,” Shou said unsure. He pushed his arm forward and Kageyama easily blocked.

“What are you attacking? A pile of hay?”

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Shou argued.

Kageyama laughed, “Trust me, you’re a long way from hurting me.”

Shou glared and thrust his sword harder in Kageyama’s direction. Kageyama blocked again and stepped away. Shou followed after him stabbing his sword in the air. Between Shou’s stabbing, Kageyama shifted his feet and thrust his sword at Shouyou. Shouyou quickly blocked it.

_Quick learner,_ Kageyama thought to himself.

“Hah!” Shou said triumphantly.

Kageyama smirked swinging his sword at Shou again.

“Ah!” Shou shouted blocking again clumsily. “Hey! At least give me a warning!”

“There are no warnings in real battle,” Kageyama said matter-of-factly attacking again.

Their battle continued for another hour. Kageyama would make comments about Shou’s form and tell him how to fix it. It wasn’t until Shou’s stomach growled that they stopped. Shou was breathing heavily as he sat near the fire.

“Sword fighting is hard,” he said.

“Fighting usually is,” Kageyama scoffed.

“Kageyama,” Shou said seriously. “Thank you for teaching me.”

Kageyama looked at him in shock as Shouyou just smiled. “Uh, you’re welcome. Here.” He threw an apple at Shou who caught it happily. They both ate in silence as the fire crackled between them.

“Where are you from?” Kageyama asked suddenly causing Shouyou to freeze. “You don’t know how to make a campfire. You don’t know how to fight. What can you even do?”

“I…I don’t want to talk about it,” he said looking at the apple core in his hand. He tossed it into the forest.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to!” Shou shouted.

“All right, all right,” Kageyama said. “Sorry.”

“It’s not…something I want to think about right now.”

“Then why are you out here?” Kageyama pressed. His blue eyes shone with interest.

Shou looked at him across the fire.  “I…want to become stronger. I can’t…protect anyone. I’m weak,” he said sadly.

“Protecting others is pointless,” Kageyama said looking into the fire. “It’s better to learn how to protect yourself.”

“That seems lonely,” Shou said looking at him intently.

“Being alone is better.”

“Wha-“

“I’m going to sleep,” Kageyama said throwing away his apple core and laying his head on his bag again facing away from Shouyou.

“Night,” Shou said quietly laying on his back.

\----------------------------------------------

“Shouyou, wake up.”

Shou opened his eyes and groaned. “Five more minutes.”

Kageyama pushed his foot into Shou’s side rolling him over.

“Ah,” Shou said lifelessly.

“Get up,” he said rolling him over again.

“Stop rolling me!” Shou protested.

“Then get up.”

Shouyou huffed as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He yawned and stretched looking around. The sun hadn’t risen yet. “Why are we up already?”

“Because we need to get moving. We need to get through the barren lands before nightfall,” he explained swinging his bag on to his shoulder.

“Why?” Shou asked standing and walking over to him.

“The ronin are more active at night,” he said kicking dirt into the embers of the campfire.

“Oh. That’s bad,” Shou said.

“Yes,” he responded.

The two walked along the dirt road. Shou trailed a few feet behind Kageyama deep in thought.

“Hey.” Shouyou’s head snapped up at Kageyama.

“Don’t lag behind,” he said.

“Sorry,” he said catching up to him. “Kageyama?”

Kageyama glanced at him.

“Do the cities have clothes for sale?”

“They should,” he said eyeing Shou’s ripped and dirtied clothing.

“Ah,” Shou said. “Can I borrow some Yen?”

“Hah?” Kageyama asked in disbelief.

“I’ll pay you back! I promise!”

“Why would I lend you my Yen, dumbass?”

“I’ll pay you back!” Shou pleaded. “I can’t keep walking around in these torn clothes.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“The ronin! My clothes were perfectly fine until they kidnapped me,” Shou complained.

“And how will you pay me back, huh?”

“Um,” Shou hesitated. It’s not like he could go home and ask for money. Money for clothes that were destroyed because he ran away and got kidnapped by ronin who tried to kill him. After he ran away.

“That’s what I thought,” Kageyama said.

“Please, Kageyama,” Shou pleading grabbing his haori sleeve.

“Let go, dumbass,” he said pulling his sleeve away.

“Please, please,” Shou repeated.

“Don’t start that again! Fine!” Kageyama shouted throwing his hands in the air.

“Yay! Thank you!” Shou said jumping up and down.

“Calm down, you idiot,” Kageyama said tiredly.

“But how will I pay you back?”

“Get a job.”

“A job? How?”

Kageyama sighed, “In the cities. People want things done, so you do them and get paid.”

Shou made an ‘oh’ face in understanding.

“We’ll take a job from Dateko and you’ll give me your earnings,” he said.

“Together?” Shou asked surprised.

“You’ll die on your own and then I’ll never get my Yen back,” Kageyama smirked. Shouyou just huffed and crossed his arms.

The two continued their journey along the road. At one point a carriage drawn by four horses came trotting down the road. Kageyama took notice of how Shouyou lagged a little behind letting Kageyama shield him from view. A few more carriages and travelers were along the road, but once they got to the barren land it was silent except for their footsteps.

“If there are ronin everywhere,” Shou wondered, “why go this way?”

“It’s the fastest way to get to the junction. There’s another road but it takes longer,” he explained. “And keep your voice down.”

“Why didn’t we just take the long way? Avoid trouble?”

“Because when I started this trip it was just me. And I can protect myself,” Kageyama said rolling his eyes.

“Oh.”

“It’s daytime so we should be fine. But keep your eyes and ears open,” he cautioned.

“Got it!” Shou said saluting.

Smaller dirt roads broke off from the main road. In the distance, Shouyou could see small villages. From afar the villages looked abandoned but movement out the corner of his eye told him otherwise.

“What do we do if we run into someone?” Shou whispered.

“If they’re friendly, we pass them.”

“If they’re not,” he asked.

“We kill them. If we have to,” Kageyama said void of emtion.

“Right,” Shou said unsure.

“Here,” Kageyama said handing one of his swords to Shouyou.

“Wha-“

Kageyama motioned ahead of him. Shouyou looked ahead to a small group of people some ways in front of them. “Keep your guard up,” he said carefully. “Remember to move your feet and don’t just watch their weapon.”

Shouyou nodded following close behind. It was another few minutes when the two began nearing the small group.

“This way,” Kageyama said crossing to the other side of the road.

Shouyou followed but noticed that the small group mimicked their actions.

“Shit,” Kageyama mumbled to himself.

One of the group called out to them when they approached, “Hey!”

Kageyama and Shouyou stopped a few feet away.

The person who spoke jogged over to them. “Nice day, huh?”

“It is,” Kageyama said simply.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any spare food on you, would ya?” the woman asked.

“No.”

“Aw, come on,” she said smiling. “You must have something. What about you, cutie?”

Kageyama glared at the woman as Shouyou shook his head.

“Well, that’s bad luck,” she said as the rest of her group walked over. “We’ll just take whatever you have then. No hard feelings, yeah?”

“Fuck you,” Kageyama said drawing his sword with Shouyou mimicking his movement.

One of the group ran at Shouyou and Kageyama pushed him to the side blocking the man. Another charged Shouyou, and he ducked and rolled away.

“Get back here!” the man called.

Kageyama was busy fighting off two as another began chasing Shouyou. Shou turned to face the two who began swinging their swords at him. Thankfully he was quick and dodged most of their swings. One of the swings caught him in the upper arm and he fell back on his butt. He rolled out of the way as a sword stuck into the ground where he had fallen.

He took the opportunity and sliced the back of one of his attacker’s legs. They cried out and fell forward. Shou stood to face the second attacker and dodged an onslaught of swings. Unfortunately, their sword just barely caught him a few times leaving little nicks here and there. Shouyou closed his eyes and thrust forward one last time. He felt resistance and when he opened his eyes, he gasped. His sword was almost hilt-deep in his attacker’s stomach. The man’s eyes went wide and Shou pulled the sword out as the man fell forward.

“Shou-“

“Ah!” he yelled spinning around dropping the sword.

“Careful!” Kageyama shouted jumping back.

“Sorry,” Shou said softly.

“Hey,” Kageyama said looking him over. “Despite never having used a sword, you did well.”

“I did?” Shou asked sadly.

Kageyama nodded. “We should wrap up your wounds.”

Shouyou suddenly fell to his knees and put his face in his hand. He began shaking with sobs. Kageyama knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Shouyou?”

“I’m…fine,” he said through sobs.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama softened. “Taking a life is…hard.”

“It hurts,” he whimpered.

“Your wounds?”

Shouyou shook his head still sobbing.


	3. Date Kougyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Kageyama make it to the first town and have a rather...interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Friday, but forgot...so here it is! Things are starting to get interesting now. Enjoy!

“Stop frowning,” Kageyama said.

 "I don’t like it,” Shouyou complained.

“Your clothes were already torn and covered in your blood. You needed new ones.”

“Yes, new ones. Not ones taken off of a dead…” Shouyou hesitated, “…body.”

“Calm down. We can still buy new ones in Dateko,” Kageyama said too tired to argue.

Shouyou didn’t say anything as he walked a few feet behind Kageyama. Kageyama looked back every now and then to check on his companion. After crying, Shouyou hadn’t said anything for a while. Even as Kageyama stripped one of their attackers and handed the clothes to him, he didn’t say a word. Tears still fell down his face as he carefully changed his clothing. Kageyama managed to wrap up his wounds with cloth from another of the attacker’s hakama. The wounds weren’t too deep but a few were still bleeding. Because of those wounds, Shouyou walked a bit slower, but Kageyama didn’t say anything. He just slowed his pace keeping an eye on him. When he looked back again, Shouyou had stopped walking. “We need to keep-“

“Why?” Shou whispered. “Why are you still helping me?”

“What? I can’t hear you,” Kageyama said taking a step toward him.

“Why are you still helping me?” Shou shouted. Kageyama was stunned by his question. “I’m weak and worthless. I can’t fight or protect myself. I can’t protect anyone. You should just leave me here to die!”

“Are you done?” Shouyou looked up at Kageyama surprised. “You’re not weak,” he said simply. “You’re not overly strong, but you are quick. You used that to your advantage in battle. You protected yourself.” Shou stared at him. Kageyama felt his face heating up and looked away, “You’re still a dumbass, though.”

Shouyou smiled to himself and chuckled. “You’re not as mean and scary as I first thought.”

“What?” Kageyama shouted closing the short distance between them and pulling Shouyou into a headlock. “What do you mean by mean and scary?”

“Ow, Kageyama, stop!” Shou yelled trying to break free. Kageyama let Shouyou go. “Bakageyama!”

“What?” Kageyama shouted motioning to grab Shouyou again.

“Sorry, sorry!” Shou said ducking. He winced in pain and grabbed his arm.

“You probably opened your wound again, dumbass.”

“You were the one who grabbed me first!”

“Whatever. Let’s keep moving,” he said walking off.

“Which city are we going to first?” Shou asked.

“Dateko.”

When they reached the junction, the road they had been following split into two. A wooden post with two signs on either side stood in the middle of the junction. To the left was Dateko. To the right was Karasuno. Kageyama didn’t stop walking as he continued on the left path. Shouyou had stopped to look at the signs. He had never gone this far north before. In fact, he had hardly ever left the city that surrounded his clan’s mansion. He had visited Nekoma once when he was little, but he didn’t remember most of it. His parents were the ones who traveled on rare occasions. Usually, if someone had business with the Hinata clan, they came to them.

“Oi, let’s go!” Kageyama called back to him.

“Sorry!” Shouyou called as he raced to catch up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Halt,” a man with brown hair said lazily. “What’s your business?”

“Work,” Kageyama said.

He and Shouyou stood in front of a large open gate. Shouyou could see the bustling city behind the two guards that stood in the middle of the gate. The other guard had white hair and towered over Shouyou. He had to crane his neck to look up at him.

“Work?” the first scoffed. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

Kageyama did his best not to sigh. “I heard that there was a tiger problem here and the lord was offering a reward for solving his problem.”

The guard yawned. “You are correct. You may enter. Go to the samurai post near the lord’s mansion and ask for Kosuke.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama said bowing.

Shou followed behind him as the two guards parted. Shou caught the tall guard’s eye. He bowed slightly surprising Shouyou who quickly returned the greeting. “Woah!” Shouyou said looking around excitedly at the city.

“Have you never been to Dateko?” Kageyama asked watching him.

“No!” he said smiling. “It’s so busy!”

Truth be told, Dateko wasn’t too different from his own city. But being in the market without an armed guard and people avoiding you was exhilarating to Shouyou. Of course, now, people were looking at him and his torn and bloodied clothes. “Oh, oh! Look, Kageyama! Clothes!” Shou shouted running off to a small stand covered in bright new clothing.

“Oi, dumbass. Wait!” Kageyama shouted after him.

Shouyou ran to the stand and began examining the clothing.

“Like what you see?” the young woman behind the stand asked.

“Yes! Very much!” Shou said smiling at her. “Ah…what’s this?” he asked picking up something black.

The young woman smiled, “Those are a new fashion trend in the cities. They are referred to as leggings. They hug the skin providing protection without being too baggy.”

“Woah,” he said examining the clothing. “I’ll take these and this and this!”

“Thank you for your purchase,” she said smiling taking the Yen from Kageyama who had caught up to Shouyou and stood next to him.

“Thank you,” Shouyou bowed. Kageyama gave a small bow and began walking again. “Where can I change?” Shou asked ready to take off his borrowed clothes.

"We can stay at the local inn after we go to the samurai post,” Kageyama said weaving through the crowded market.

“Ah, okay.”

“Keep up,” he said.

When they reached the end of the market, the crowd broke up and there was a lot more space. Shouyou breathed in relief feeling a little less claustrophobic. He followed behind Kageyama his arms wrapped around his new clothes.

“We’ll stop at a doctor to check your wounds, too.”

“Why? I’m fine,” Shou asked.

“Your arm is still bleeding.”

Shouyou looked at his arm and saw a new red stain near his shoulder. “Oh.”

Kageyama stopped in front of a large building. On the front door was an emblem of a tall iron wall. _Samurai Post_ was written above the emblem. Kageyama pushed the front door open, and Shouyou followed. Inside was a large room filled with chairs. Samurai and citizens alike were scattered around the room. A table sat in the middle of the room and a bored samurai sat behind it. There were papers stacked on the table, and the samurai was slowly flipping through some. “Yes?” he asked as they approached.

“We’re here to talk to Kenin Kosuke,” Kageyama said.

“Koganegawa!” a loud voice bellowed.

The man behind the table quickly sat up straight and saluted. “Yes, sir!”

“Are you keeping busy?” a short man with black hair demanded.

“Yes, Kenin,” the samurai said diligently flipping through the papers now.

Kenin Kosuke sighed and shook his head. He turned to Kageyama and bowed. “You’re here for something?” he asked.

“Yes. I heard about the lord’s reward for clearing out the tigers,” Kageyama explained.

“Ah,” Kosuke said nodding. “Plenty of people have tried, but the tigers keep coming back. Recently the tigers have gotten more aggressive, too. It’s becoming a real problem.”

“We can change that!” Shouyou said proudly. Kageyama gave him a weary look. “What? We can,” Shouyou said shrinking a little.

“Well, if you can, there will be a big reward. Koganegawa here will give you a map with the tigers’ location marked. Best of luck to you,” Kosuke said leaving with a nod.

After waiting for Koganegawa to fumble around the table looking for the map, the two made their way to a doctor. The doctor looked over Shouyou’s wounds and applied ointment to the deeper ones. He bandaged him up and told him to take it easy. Kageyama handed over Yen to the doctor, and Shouyou made a mental note to pay him back for that as well. The city’s inn was a few streets away from the doctor. The inn wasn’t a very tall building but it was long. They pushed through the large front doors and walked up to the counter. A woman behind the counter smiled and bowed.

“One room, please,” Kageyama said.

“One room?” Shouyou asked surprised.

Kageyama gave him a look, “Yes?” Shouyou just looked away.

People were moving and talking around them. Kageyama paid the woman and another came over motioning for them to follow her. She led them down a hall to the right. They passed screen door after screen door. Some were open revealing empty rooms while others were closed and clearly occupied. The woman then took a left and stopped in the middle of the hall. She opened a screen door on the left and moved to the side. Shouyou followed Kageyama into the room, and the woman closed the screen behind them. Shouyou looked around the relatively small room. Two futons were folded and set neatly in the corner. Kageyama placed his bag, swords, and bow in the corner and grabbed a futon. It wasn’t that Shouyou had never shared a room with someone before. He and his sister Natsu often spent nights in each other’s rooms. But usually, he had a room to himself. Why was he so nervous?

There was a quiet knock at the door. Shouyou walked over and slid it open. Two large trays of warm food sat on the floor. Shouyou picked up one of the trays and carefully brought it over to Kagayama who sat on his open futon. He nodded thanks, and Shouyou went back to grab his own.

“Uwaa,” Shou said. “It’s looks so good!”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered to himself. “Hurry up and eat so we can go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Understood,” Shouyou saluted as he hungrily devoured his food. Once he had finished his food, Shou looked around. “What do we do with the trays?”

“Put them back in the hall,” his companion said. Kageyama was on his back with his hands behind his head. He had finished eating not long before Shouyou.

Shouyou returned the empty trays to the hall and slid the screen closed. He walked over to the second futon and laid it out on the other side of the small room. He laid down and rolled to face Kageyama. “Have you always traveled alone?”

“What?”

Shouyou sat up, “I mean, someone trained you, right? You haven’t always been by yourself, have you?”

Kageyama didn’t look at him. “No.”

“Who did you travel with?”

“A mercenary group.”

“What? A mercenary group?” Shou asked a little too loudly.

“Shh! Keep your voice down, idiot,” Kageyama scolded. “Yes, a mercenary group.”

“What happened to them?” Showy asked intrigued.

“I left.”

“Why?” His eyes widened in wonder.

“Do you always ask so many questions?”

Shouyou opened and closed his mouth.  _Stop fidgeting. Stop asking so many questions. Just listen and respond._ “Sorry,” Shouyou said laying down again facing away from Kageyama.

“I don’t mind it that much,” Kageyama muttered feeling a little guilty.

\-----------------------------------------

Shouyou pulled on his new clothes as Kageyama waited outside of their room. He pulled on the black…leggings the woman had called them. They hugged his legs and ended in the middle of his calves. He pulled on a thin purple shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows and had cutouts on the shoulders. He wrapped the yellow yukata around his body and tied it closed. He slipped on the new geta he had also bought and was ready. Shouyou slid open the door and closed it behind him.  “How’s it look?” he asked raising his arms.

“Bright,” Kageyama said. “Let’s go.”

Shouyou huffed but followed Kageyama out of the inn into the slowly brightening city of Dateko. They retraced their steps back to the front gate. The two guards from before were there again. They wished the two travelers good luck on their job.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Kageyama asked regretting giving Shouyou the map.

“Yes,” he said annoyed. “Here’s the city and we’ve been going right.”

“You dumbass! The map’s upside down!” Kageyama shouted.

“Oh.”

“Oh? We’ve been walking-“ Kageyama sighed and turned around.

After passing by the city again and earning a few amused looks from the guards, the two were on the right path to the tigers. The sun was finally in the sky when they entered into the nearby forest. Given how close the tigers’ den was, it didn’t take long to find them in a small clearing. There were four large white tigers lounging in the clearing. A small cub was jumping on one of the large ones hoping to get it to play.

“That’s a lot of tigers,” Shou said amazed.

“Even more reason to get rid of them.”

“You’re going to kill them?” Shouyou whispered harshly.

“What else can I do? They’re tigers,” Kageyama deadpanned. “I can’t just ask them to leave!”

“We won’t know if we don’t try,” Shouyou said standing up and walking into the clearing.

“Shou-dumbass!” Kageyama called after him.

The confidence Shouyou had a few seconds ago was slowly faltering as five pairs of yellow eyes landed on him. He stopped short in front of the tigers slightly shaking. “H-hello,” he said to the tigers. He heard Kageyama make a sound behind him. One of the tigers slowly stood up and stared him down. “Um, I met one of you a few days ago,” Shou said as if talking to another person. “I thought he was going to kill me. Well I think it was a he. Maybe a she. I’m not sure, but he spared my life!”

Kageyama ran his hand down his face still keeping his senses aware. If one of the tigers ran for Shouyou, he’d react. He edged closer to the clearing trying to open up a path to Shou.

“So you’re really close to a city and it’s making the people nervous,” Shou explained. “It’d be a good idea if you and your family moved.” The tiger standing growled and Shouyou took a step back.

“Shouyou, get back here,” Kageyama hissed at him.

“I-I’m not going to hurt you,” Shou said raising his hands in defense. “Someone else might, though. You should really leave.” The tiger took a few steps forward and Kageyama was by his side in a heartbeat. His hand was on his sword. “No!” Shouyou said stopping his hand.

“What are you doing? These are wild animals!” Kageyama scolded keeping his eyes on the tiger.

“Exactly! They’re just like us! They only attack when they feel threatened!”

“Well, they definitely look like they’re going to attack!” Kageyama argued keeping his eyes on the closest tiger.

“Just wait-“

A loud roar echoed through the clearing. Shouyou and Kageyama’s heads snapped behind them as another tiger stepped into the clearing. This tiger was the largest of them all. Two more cubs followed closely behind the tiger. Shouyou’s eye lit up, and he took off to the new beast.

“Oi! Shou-“

Shouyou wrapped his arms around the large tiger’s neck laughing. He pulled back to look the tiger in the face. To Kageyama’s surprise, the tiger huffed and nuzzled its head against Shouyou’s face. “It is you! You’re safe!” he said stepping back. The tiger and its cubs walked over to the others who had relaxed. Kageyama stood in shock as Shouyou sat down next to the huge tiger. “Ah! This is Kageyama,” Shouyou said pointing to him. “He saved me!”

“Uh…what…” was all Kageyama could get out.

“Come on, Kageyama! Don’t be rude!” Shou said waving him over excitedly.

Kageyama slowly made his way over to Shouyou and sat next to him. “I don’t know what’s happening,” he said still shocked.

“It’s like I said. They only attack when they feel threatened,” Shou smiled at him.

“Uh, yeah,” Kageyama said jumping a little as one of the cubs walked over to him.

It tilted its head at him, decided he wasn’t a threat, and proceeded to climb into his lap. Shouyou laughed at the fear that filled Kageyama’s face. “Calm down, Kageyama,” Shou said scratching the cub’s ears. “It likes you.”

“Oh.” Kageyama looked down at the cub and slowly placed a hand on its head. It purred in approval and rubbed its head against his hand. Shouyou laughed as the other two cubs ran over. One jumped in Kageyama’s lap as the other began climbing up his back. Kageyama winched a little feeling tiny claws through his haori.

One of the adult tigers sat behind Shouyou. He yelped when it flopped against him pushing him forward a little. Shouyou’s tiger laid on its side and placed its head in his lap. Kageyama watched Shouyou as he buried his face in the tiger’s head smiling. His orange hair was a bright contrast to the white fur of the tiger. And even though the tiger didn’t understand what he was saying, that didn’t stop Shouyou from talking. He told the tigers about the ronin, Kageyama saving him, the city. He skipped over the battle with the ronin on the way to the city, though. 

“Ah. But you do need to leave,” Shou said sadly. “If you stay, it might end badly.” Shouyou’s tiger raised its head and studied him for a moment. It pushed its nose against his and huffed again ruffling the hair around his face. “I think they agree,” Shou said looking at Kageyama who had become a climbing tree for the cubs.

“That’s…good,” Kageyama said quickly reaching his hands out to catch one of the cubs as it fell from his shoulder. “Be careful!” Shouyou burst into laughter at his actions. “What? It could’ve gotten hurt,” Kageyama muttered flustered.

When Shouyou finally caught his breath, he stood up careful not to disturb the tigers that lounged around him. “Come on. Leave him be,” Shou said picking up one of the cubs. It playfully batted at his face. “Stop that,” he giggled.

One of the adult tigers walked over and grabbed the cub climbing Kageyama’s back by the scruff and carried it away into the forest. The last cub nuzzled Kageyama’s neck and jumped from his lap. It chased after what they assumed was its mother. Kageyama stood as Shouyou’s tiger walked over to him. It stared at him sending an unspoken message. Kageyama nodded his head in understanding. It turned back to Shouyou and rubbed against him one last time before following its family into the forest.

“I wish we could keep them,” Shou sighed.

“And where we would keep them?” Kageyama asked rolling his eyes.

“In my-“ Shouyou stopped himself. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s go,” Kageyama said.

“What are we going to tell Kosuke?”

“That the job’s done.”

“Should we tell them that we didn’t kill the tigers?” he asked slightly worried.

“Does it matter? The tigers are gone,” Kageyama shrugged.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Wow, that was fast,” Kosuke said seeing Kageyama and Shouyou back in the post. Kageyama didn’t say anything and Shouyou just nodded. “Koganegawa!” the kenin called making the samurai jump. “Pay them!”

“Yes, sir!” Koganegawa said saluting.

“Now what?” Shouyou asked as they left the samurai post.

“We head to Karasuno,” Kageyama answered handing a stack of Yen to him.

“Uh, what?” he asked looking at the money in Kageyama's hand.

“Your share of the reward,” he said shaking the money at him.

“But I owe you for the clothes and the doctor, and this is more than half!” Shouyou said wide eyed.

“You convinced the tigers to leave,” he said blushing. “Just take the money!”

Shouyou took the money from him hesitantly, “Thank you, Kageyama.”

“Whatever. Let’s go,” he said walking away.

“Wait up, Kageyama!” Shouyou called after him.


	4. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first successful job together, Shouyou and Kageyama make their way to Karasuno. However, what awaits them there might be a job too big for just the two of them.

“Where do you think they went?” Showy wondered.

“The tigers?”

“Yeah. They left but where could they go?” Shouyou walked next to him as they made their way back to the junction. “Is it safe to go this way? Last time we…”

“We’ll be fine,” Kageyama said noticing the way Shouyou’s mind didn’t focus on one topic for too long.

“How do you know?” he asked worried.

“Because I just do. Stop worrying so much,” he said getting annoyed. Shouyou just nodded and kept walking.

As the sun began to set, Kageyama cursed to himself. They were still too far in the barren lands to safely make camp. He didn’t want Shouyou to start worrying…wait, why? If they had to make camp, then they had to make camp. Why should it matter if that dumbass was scared? Shouyou’s face after their attack flashed in his head. A face that very much reminded him of the first time he had taken a life. His father laughing and proud. It made Kageyama shiver.

“Something wrong?” Shou asked.

Damn that perceptive little dumbass. “No.”

“Are you sure? Do we have to make camp? It’s getting dark, though. What should-“

“Shouyou, calm down,” Kageyama sighed. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid. If Shouyou started freaking out, he’d start to worry…no, no. He’d start to get annoyed. “If we keep up our pace, we’ll make it out of the barren lands by sunset. Then we’ll make camp in the forest for protection,” Kageyama said calmly.

“O-ok,” Shou nodded clutching the sword on his hip.

Before they left Dateko, Kageyama helped Shouyou buy a traveling bag and a small sword that would be easier for him to use. They had stocked up on supplies and left after grabbing a quick breakfast from a stand in the market. Despite their quick pace, they were on the edge of the barren lands when the sun set. Kageyama could see the edge of the forest in the distance, but a small fire near the forest set him on edge.

“What’s that?” Shou asked slightly trembling.

“Probably nothing,” Kageyama said. “Calm down.”

“Sorry,” Shou whispered.

“Don’t apologize. Just stay alert.”

As they approached the fire, a large group of people could be seen sitting around it. “Ronin,” Shou whispered in fear.

If they could just reach the forest before anyone saw them…A cry from the group had Kageyama cringing. Some of the group broke off and made their way over to them. “Hey there, friends!”

“Why are they always trying to be our friends?” Shou whispered annoyed.

“Where ya headed?” one of the group asked.

“Karasuno,” Kageyama said.

“Ah, great city.”

“Kinda small.”

“Good food, though.”

“If you’ll excuse us,” Kageyama said grabbing Shouyou by the arm and attempting to walk away.

“Woah, woah,” the one from before said. “Maybe you can help us. We’re looking for someone.” Kageyama stopped and glared at the man. “Ya see, yesterday, some of our people were attacked. Most of them were killed, but one of ours got away. Pretty beat up, but alive. Said it was two guys. One with black hair…” the man stopped and looked dead at Shouyou. “One with orange.”

Kageyama instinctively stood in front of Shouyou. “You know how this works,” he growled. “Your people attacked us and we defended ourselves. Fair’s fair.”

“Fair’s fair, huh?” the man chuckled. “I guess it’s only fair then that we deal back the same damage our people were dealt.”

Kageyama grabbed for his sword when a loud whoop sounded around them.

“Shit!” one of the ronin shouted. “Samurai!”

The ronin surrounding Kageyama and Shouyou suddenly took off to the others who were already running for the nearest village. Two large horses could be seen in the distance galloping towards them. The riders on their backs were cheering and hollering. “Run, ants, run!” one of the riders yelled as the other cackled.

Kageyama kept his hand on his sword and his body shielding Shouyou. Instead of chasing after the ronin like they thought, the horses made their way directly to them. The two large animals slowed their pace and circled the pair. Atop one horse was a man with a shaved head and a wicked smile. The one next to him had black hair except for his blond bangs that fell in his face.

“What do we have here, Tanaka?” the second man asked smiling.

“Some weary travelers being harassed by ronin, it seems, Noya,” the first replied.

“We’re trying to get to Karasuno,” Shouyou pipped up from behind Kageyama feeling safe with the horse riders.

“Then you’re in luck!” Noya said.

“We’re with the Karasuno City Guard!” Tanaka smiled broadly banging his chest.

Shou stepped out from behind Kageyama and stared at the two in awe. “Really? You’re samurai from Karasuno?” he asked in excitement.

“We sure are, little man!” Tanaka said.

“Hop on! We’ll take you there!” Noya said offering a hand to Shouyou.

Shouyou happily took his hand, and Noya easily pulled him up onto the horse. Tanaka reached for Kageyama and did the same. The horses took off back in the direction they had come. It wasn’t long before they made it to Karasuno. When they finally made it to the gate, a man with dark hair and a kind face standing along the gate’s wall called down to them. “You’re late!”

“Found some travelers being targeted by ronin,” Noya called up.

“Come on, Ennoshita, Daichi will understand!” Tanaka said.

“You better hope so!” Ennoshita called down. “Open the gate!”

The large gate in front of them creaked and groaned as the doors were pulled open. Unlike Dateko, Shouyou could see that Karasuno was smaller and less inhabited. The buildings were smaller and he could easily see the other side of the city wall over the buildings. They trotted though the gate. Once they were inside, Noya and Tanaka turned down an alleyway.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama asked.

“Samurai post,” Tanaka said.

“You can talk to our kenin, Daichi,” Noya said pulling his horse to a stop in front of a small building. He jumped down from his horse and helped Shouyou off.

Kageyama walked over to him. “You okay?” he asked.

Shouyou nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Come on,” Noya said pushing the door to the post open.

They followed after the samurai into the post. It was similar to the one in Dateko but, like the city, much smaller. A dark-haired man sat at the desk in the middle of the room.

“Yamaguchi! Anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Tanaka asked clapping the young samurai on the shoulder.

“Nothing too interesting,” the man replied smiling.

“Good! Wouldn’t want to miss anything!” Noya said.

A tall blond man strolled into the room with a permanent annoyed look on his face. “Noya-san. Tanaka-san. Our kenin is looking for you,” the tall man said. He stopped next to Yamaguchi. “Who are they?”

“Travelers we picked up on our patrol near the barren lands,” Noya said.

“Saved them from some ronin,” Tanaka declared proudly.

“Did you now?” a new commanding voice said from their right.

“Daichi!” Noya said bowing to the man which Tanaka mimicked.

“Since when does your patrol include the edge of the barren lands?” the man asked glaring at the samurai.

“It doesn’t,” Tanaka said. “We just got distracted. Saw ronin causing problems and went to check it out.”

“Found these two out there,” Noya said motioning to Kageyama and Shouyou.

“I’m glad you helped someone, but don’t push it,” Daichi commanded. “We can’t afford to lose anymore samurai right now.”

“Is something wrong?” Shouyou asked.

A silver haired man appeared next to Daichi and smiled, “Nothing for guests to worry over. I’m glad Tanaka and Noya found you in time. Welcome to Karasuno.”

“Thank you. We’ve faced ronin before, but there were too many this time around,” Kageyama said. “Thank you for saving us and allowing us into the city.”

“Of course,” Daichi said. “Karasuno is open to anyone. Come. You must be hungry. Suga here will show you to the local bar.”

“Thank you!” Shouyou said thrilled for food. Kageyama just rolled his eyes at his companion’s excitement.

\------------------------------------------------

“Waah! This place is great! And the food is amazing!” Shouyou said enthusiastically eating.

“Ah, t-thank you,” the small blonde server said bowing.

“Yachi,” a tall beautiful woman called to their server. “Table 4.”

“Ah, yes, yes,” Yachi said waving her hands sporadically running back to the kitchen.

“We were lucky that Noya-san and Tanaka-san passed by when they did,” Shou said around a mouthful.

“Swallow before you talk, idiot,” Kageyama grimaced.

“Sorry,” Shou said swallowing. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if they didn’t show up.”

“We would’ve figure something out,” Kageyama said getting annoyed even though he didn’t know why.

“So are we going to get a job here, too?”

“Maybe,” Kageyama said finishing his sake. “Depends if there’s even a job.”

“But it sounds like there might be!” he said leaning across the table making Kageyama lean back a little. “That comment the kenin made sounded serious.”

“It could be or it could be something they don’t want outside help with. Either way we won’t pry,” he said.

Shou sighed, “All right. Oh! I’ll pay for the inn tonight!”

“Of course, you will,” Kageyama scoffed.

“Hey! I’m trying to be nice!” Showy argued.

“It’s not being nice when it’s fair! I paid for the last one and now you have money!” Kageyama argued back.

“Bakageyama! Why do you have to get mad?” Shou shot back.

“Ugh, just shut up,” Kageyama said pouring himself more sake. He was pretty sure he was going to need it with the way this conversation was going.

“Fine,” Shou said sticking out his tongue at him.

The rest of their dinner passed without anything major. They still bickered back and forth earning some amused looks from the other patrons. After finishing their meal, they asked Yachi where the inn was and she pointed them to it. It was like the samurai post, similar to the one in Dateko but relatively smaller. While the Dateko inn had 50-60 rooms, the Karasuno inn had 20-25 at most.

“We only have single rooms available,” the woman behind the inn counter said.

“That’s fine,” Kageyama answered quickly.

Shouyou paid the woman as another appeared and led them to their room…rooms. Shouyou frowned when the woman opened a screen door on the left and then one on the right. Kageyama took the one on the left leaving Shouyou to the right. He stood in the room alone. He realized that this would be the first time he had been alone since he left. It had only been a few days, but he had learned so much from Kageyama. And Kageyama, despite his insults, protected him. He even trained him. Shouyou was far from being able to protect everyone, but Kageyama gave him a place to start. Shouyou was surprised by how much Kageyama was on his mind when there was a quiet knock at his door. He slid it open and gasped when he saw Kageyama. Kageyama wasn’t looking at him and was fidgeting with the sleeve of his haori.

“I’m going to sleep,” he declared.

“O-ok,” Shou said confused.

“I’m right across the hall if you need anything.” Kageyama gave him a quick look and turned around and went back into his room.

Shouyou smiled to himself.  _Still looking out for me, huh?_

\------------------------------------------------

Shouyou woke up in fear. He was sweating profusely and his whole body ached. His wounds throbbed and his hands felt heavy. His dreams had been filled with the events of the last couple of days. The kidnapping, the man trying to kill him…the man he killed. The room felt too small and too big at the same time. Shouyou felt trapped and couldn’t breathe. The only thing he could think to do was to find Kageyama.

Shouyou carefully slid his door open and closed behind him. He tiptoed across the hall and knocked quietly. There was a low grunt from the other side, so he creeped into the room. Kageyama was laying on his side on his futon near the wall. Shouyou knelt next to him. “Kageyama,” he whispered.

The man didn’t move but made what sounded like a ‘what?’

“Can…can I sleep in here?” Shou asked.

“Why?” he heard clearly.

“I had…a nightmare,” he said embarrassedly.

Kageyama sighed, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” he said gratefully. Shou laid down in the middle of the room deciding not to go and get his own futon. He laid about a foot apart facing away from Kageyama.

“Don’t snore,” was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.

\------------------------------------------------

When Kageyama woke up the next day, his body felt heavy. He figured it was from the traveling he had done…plus his unwanted companion. It wasn’t until he tried to move that something didn’t seem right. He slowly opened his eyes temporarily blinded by the light that peeked through the small window near the ceiling. The first thing that came into focus was orange hair. He bit back a gasp when he realized that Shouyou was wrapped around him. His arm was sprawled across his waist and his head used Kageyama’s chest as a pillow. One of his legs was tangled in Kageyama’s. He could feel his face start to burn at the closeness.

_What does it even matter? It’s just Shouyou!_ He mentally yelled at himself to calm down. But when he looked at Shouyou’s sleeping face, he could feel his heartbeat quickening. He hurriedly pushed Shouyou off of him and the smaller rolled onto his back. Kageyama sighed when he saw that he hadn’t hurt or woken up his companion. Kageyama squeezed his chest. Why was he getting so worked up? It was just Shouyou. You know, it was weird but…not entirely unpleasant. And he actually slept really well. He felt refreshed.

No! No, no, no.

“D-dumbass. Wake up,” he said nudging Shou with his foot.

Shouyou stirred after a few more kicks. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. The amber eyes slowly blinked open and smiled when he saw Kageyama. “Morning,” he said.

_Cute._

Kageyama glared. “What are you doing in my room?” he demanded drowning out his previous thought.

Shouyou yawned. He sat up and stretched. “I had a nightmare. I asked if I could sleep here and you said yes,” he explained.

“I-I was probably sleep talking!” Kageyama said vaguely remembering Shouyou coming into his room last night.

“No point in getting mad about it now!” Shou said happily. “Plus, I feel great! I must’ve slept really well! What about you?”

“Fine,” Kageyama grumbled. “Come on, let’s get breakfast at the bar.”

“Yay!” Shouyou almost shouted as Kageyama sent him a glare. “Sorry.”

The two left the inn and walked the few streets back to the bar from last night. Not as many people filled the building since it was still pretty early. Yachi was behind the counter when they walked in. “Good morning!” she greeted.

“Good morning, Yachi-san!” Shou said waving. “Breakfast, please!”

“Coming right up!” she said heading for the kitchen.

“How do you have so much energy?” Kageyama asked.

Shou shrugged, “I don’t know! I just feel refreshed!”

_Because you slept with me? A-against me?_ Kageyama blushed at his own thoughts. He took a seat at one of the tables, and Shouyou sat across from him.

“We should talk to Daichi-san today,” he said. “See if they have any jobs.”

“Yeah,” was all Kageyama said.

After eating breakfast and talking to Yachi and the owner, Kiyoko, for a little while, Kageyama and Shouyou made their way back to the samurai post. Tanaka and Noya were standing outside the building talking to Sugawara, the silver haired man from yesterday.

“Good morning!” Shou said bouncing over to them.

“Morning, Shou!” Noya greeted. “Sleep well?”

“Slept great!” he said.

“Is Daichi-san here?” Kageyama asked.

“He’s out on patrol. Is something the matter?” Suga asked cheerily.

“No. We just wanted to see if there were any jobs available,” he explained.

“Ah,” Suga said as his face fell.

“There is something, isn’t there?” Shou asked eyes wide.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said pushing him. “If it’s not our business, then it’s not our business.”

“But we can help!” he argued.

“Only if they ask for it!” Kageyama argued back.

Tanaka laughed, “You two always like this?”

Shouyou tiled his head in question, “Yes?”

Noya and Tanaka burst into laughter confusing Shouyou.

“Shouyou is right,” Suga said sighing. “However, we can’t just ask random travelers to help us.”

“Sure you can!” Shouyou said dodging Kageyama’s punches. “We can help!”

Suga thought for a moment. “Maybe…”

“Morning, everyone,” Daichi said walking over to them followed by a taller man. The man was another who towered over Shouyou. His long brown hair was tied into a high bun on his head.

“Asahi!” Noya said jumping on the man who caught him clumsily. “Morning!”

“Good morning, Noya-san,” Asahi said smiling careful to not drop Noya.

“Ah, right. You haven’t met our guests. This is Asahi, my second-in-command. This is Kageyama Tobio and Shouyou,” Daichi said motioning to each of them. The men all bowed to each other.

“Nice to meet you!” Shouyou said. “Hey, how tall are you?” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Asahi scratched the back of his head embarrassed, “About 6 foot.”

“Waah,” Shou said excitedly.

“Daichi,” Suga said standing next to him. “They’re asking if we have any jobs.”

“No,” Daichi answered easily.

“Ah, but Suga-san said you might,” Shou said confused.     

Daichi turned to Suga with a serious look. “We can handle it on our own. Right, Suga?”

“Come on, Daichi,” Suga pleaded. “We need help. We’ve tried-“

“We can’t endanger civilians,” Daichi argued.

“If I may,” Kageyama spoke up. “This is what I…we do. At least give us a chance to help. We'll follow whatever orders or plan you have. It sounds like you could use some extra hands for whatever the problem is.”

Daichi looked at Kageyama for a moment before sighing. “I guess extra help wouldn’t hurt. But you'll follow my orders no matter what. I don't want anyone else getting hurt over this...issue. Follow me.” Everyone followed their kenin into the post. Yamaguchi sat behind the table again and the man they learned was Tsukishima sat on the edge of the table polishing his sword.

“Morning, everyone,” Yamaguchi said happily while Tsukishima just grunted a greeting.

“Yamaguchi, do you have the map of attacks?” Daichi asked standing in front of the table.

Yamaguchi nodded and left into a side room. He came back with a large rolled up piece of paper and spread it out on a larger table situated on the right side of the room. It was clear the larger table was often used for meetings and planning. The paper was a map of Karasuno and the surrounding wooded areas. Large red Xs covered the map around the city.

“Attacks?” Kageyama asked.

“From what?” Shou wondered looking around at everyone.

“We’re not entirely sure,” Suga said.

“It’s a huge beast with a lion’s head and a horse’s body!” Noya said spreading his arms out to indicate the size.

“I thought it had a horse head with a lion’s body,” Tanaka said.

“Either way,” Daichi interrupted sending pointed glares their way, “it’s big, it’s mean, and it’s killed too many people already.”

“That’s not good,” Shou said looking over the map again. “It’s so close.”

“It must be looking for food,” Kageyama said. “Look at the dates. It’s getting closer to the city because it’s exhausting the food supply in the forests too quickly.”

“What does it eat?” Shou asked with wide eyes.

“If it’s as big as Noya-san says,” Kageyama paused. “Probably anything it can catch.”

“That’s bad! If it gets to the city-“

“We might not be able to stop it,” Daichi finished Shouyou’s train of thought. “We’ve been trying to figure out a way to stop it. Hell, we even tried to lead it away with food.”

“How?” Shou wondered.

“We killed a lot of deer and left a trail hoping it would move on,” Asahi explained.

“It just came back,” Suga said annoyed.

“We have to kill it,” Kageyama said.

“Kageyama! We can’t just kill it!” Shou shouted.

“And why not?”

“You know why!” Shouyou and Kageyama stared at each other sharing a silent conversation. _The tigers_ Shou’s eyes kept saying.

“That was different,” Kageyama said looking away. “This is a giant beast that seems to eat anything it finds. It's hurt and killed people and the wildlife. It’s too dangerous.”

Shouyou huffed in defeat crossing his arms. Kageyama was right. But that wasn’t going to stop Shouyou from trying to talk to it. The Karasuno samurai exchanged looks but didn’t say anything at the two’s unspoken argument.

“All right, then. If you’re offering help,” Daichi said. “We’ll accept it. We’ll reward you for your help as well.”

“We can worry about that later,” Shou said. “We need to protect the city! Right, Kageyama?” Kageyama nodded.

“Are you sure you two aren’t samurai?” Tanaka asked laughing.


	5. Training like a samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Kageyama must train like the samurai if they hope to help them conquer whatever beast is terrorizing the city of Karasuno.

“Since you’re going to help us, you need to train!” Noya said with his hands on his hips.

“Well, mostly Shouyou does,” Tanaka snickered.

“Hey!”

“We usually train in the early mornings,” Suga said.

“Ugh,” Shou groaned at the idea of getting up earlier than Kageyama already made him get up. “All right.”

Noya clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry, Shou. You’ll get used to it!”

And Noya was right. After only a few days of training, Shou would wake up practically vibrating with excitement to train. The first week was a disaster. Despite everything Kageyama had taught him, he was a mess. He could swing and block, but anything more complex than that was lost on him. He would spar with the others and most of the time ended up on his butt or back in the dirt. And even though he was quickly befriending all the samurai, they didn’t take it easy on him. Tsukishima was the worst to spar with. Kageyama was the only one of all of them to match Tsukki’s strength and skill which seemed to piss them both off. Hand to hand fighting was a struggle. The bow and arrow was a struggle. Shouyou was struggling okay!

“You’re trying too hard,” Kageyama had told him one day.

“What?”

“You’re trying too hard. You’re focusing too much on doing everything right. Just…I don’t know. Just do it!”

“What does that even mean!” Shouyou asked frustrated and throwing his hands in the air.

Suga laughed. “I think what Kageyama means is don’t think, Shouyou. Just react.”

“How do I-AH!”

Shouyou brought his hands up as Kageyama threw a punch at him. He began attacking him from different angels even swiping his foot under Shou’s feet at one point. Shouyou jumped over his foot keeping his eyes on Kageyama. He watched as his opponent swayed side to side before throwing another punch. Shouyou ducked sending a blow into Kageyama’s side. Kageyama huffed in annoyance. He clasped his hands together and brought them down catching Shou’s still outstretched arm. Shouyou stumbled forward onto his knees and quickly rolled to the side missing Kageyama’s foot. Kageyama didn’t let up on his assault until both of them were breathing heavily.

“What the hell, Kageyama!” Shou yelled.

“Shou, did Kageyama hurt you? At all?” Suga asked smiling.

Shou stilled and thought. “No.”

“You even hit me in the ribs. You’re welcome,” Kageyama huffed leaving the training area.

The second week proved more fruitful. Shouyou was beginning to learn how to use his small stature and speed to his advantage. He studied Noya who moved and dodged with ease. While the others were better at the offensive, Noya was a master of defense. He could weaken his opponent taking hit after hit until he found his opening. Shou was absolutely enthralled by Noya’s skill and let him know every chance he got.

“Noya-san! That was amazing! When you waah and then gomp!” Shou said practically jumping in place. “Please, teach me!”

“Thanks, Shou! Just call me senpai!”

“Noya-senpai!” Shou shouted as Noya laughed boisterously.

“Hey! Call me senpai, too!” Tanaka said.

“Tanaka-senpai!” Shou said.

Tanaka let out a loud laugh as he and Noya drank in Shouyou’s endearments.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered to himself for the hundredth time that day.

—————————————————————

Shouyou tossed and turned on his futon. Voices swimming through his head. Voices he knew; voices that were familiar but distorted and terrifying. Something almost seemed to call out to him, and he was afraid to answer. This was probably the fourth time in two weeks that he had been plagued by this nightmare. He knew it was still too early for everyone to be awake for training, but he couldn’t stand to be in his room any longer. He pulled on his clothes and geta and grabbed his sword. He threw the door open, and his eyes went wide. Across from him, Kageyama stood in his doorway looking just as shocked as Shouyou. Kageyama looked away and cleared his throat.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked closing the door behind him.

“No,” Shouyou said mimicking his actions.

“Do you…want to go train?” Kageyama asked still not looking at him.

“Sure,” Shouyou said forcing a smile.

He followed Kageyama out of the inn passing by a young woman behind the counter clearly very tired and ready to go back to her own home. He wasn’t paying attention to where they were going assuming they would go to the Samurai Post where they usually train. However, when he finally looked up, Kageyama had led them to a small opening near the edge of the town. Shouyou could see the wooden wall of the barrier surrounding the city.

“Why here?” He asked as Kageyama stretched.

Kageyama just shrugged, “Didn’t want to bother anyone working early.”

Shouyou nodded his head as he began to stretch himself. “What should we do first?” He asked.

“Swords,” Kageyama said unsheathing his swords.

“You’re going to use both? That’s not fair!” Shouyou argued puffing his cheeks.

Kageyama blushed and looked away. “Fine. I’ll just use one then,” he said tossing one of his swords to the ground.

Shouyou hesitated for a moment expecting Kageyama to fight back. Maybe his lack of sleep made him more cooperative. He took his stance and readied his sword. Kageyama did the same, but Shouyou didn’t give him a chance to attack as he rushed forward. He brought his sword down in a diagonal slash that Kageyama easily back-stepped. Kageyama thrust forward with his sword, but Shou swung his sword deflecting it. He slashed at Kageyama’s legs. Kageyama jumped barely missing the blade earning a smug look from his partner.

“Lucky swing,” he grunted slashing out.

“Whoa!” Shou said ducking the blade and rolling out of the way.

Before he could get up, Kageyama slashed his sword down toward his chest. Shouyou brought his sword up to block. Kageyama leaned down as Shouyou was being pushed further into the grass. They were both grunting with effort; neither of them willing to give. Right when Kageyama thought Shouyou would give up, the orange head pulled his foot back and rammed it into Kageyama’s stomach. The wind left Kageyama’s lungs as he was propelled back and onto his butt. Shouyou jumped to his feet and ran over to Kageyama. He held his sword to his throat breathing heavily but smiling triumphantly.

“Wipe that smile off your face, dumbass,” Kageyama huffed knocking Shou’s sword away from him with his own. “You won…for once,” he smirked.

Shouyou frowned ready to argue but stopped, “Whatever.” Kageyama watched as Shouyou brushed off his clothes and shook out his head. Shouyou noticed him watching, “What?”

“Nothing,” he said looking away. “Just thought you’d yell and shout like you usually do.”

Shouyou frowned even more, “I guess I don’t feel like it today. Just like you.”

“Like me?” He asked confused.

“It’s nothing,” Shouyou said dismissively. “Hand to hand next?”

Despite wanting to argue, Kageyama let it go and dropped his sword next to the other on the ground. He turned back to face his opponent who stood waiting for him. Just like before, Shouyou charged him hoping to gain an advantage attacking first. Shouyou struck out with his right as Kageyama crossed his arms in front of him. He took the opening and slammed his left fist into Kageyama stomach. He stumbled away and grimaced. “Are you trying to make me throw up?” He gritted out.

Shouyou didn’t respond as he charged again. Kageyama held his ground dropping to the ground at the last second. He swung his leg out knocking Shou off his feet and onto his back. Kageyama lifted his foot, but Shou rolled out of the way as it came down where he had fallen. Shouyou took advantage of his position and chopped Kageyama in the back of his knee. He buckled and fell forward catching himself with one hand. Still on his knees, Shouyou interlocked his fingers. Raising his hands, he swung them down. Kageyama grabbed his wrists and pushed him away causing him to fall over again. Shouyou rolled back and over jumping to his feet. Shouyou swung his leg hoping to catch Kageyama in the shoulder, but Kageyama threw his arms up to his side blocking the kick. Shouyou went to kick again, but Kageyama fell back to the ground dodging. He copied Shouyou’s move from the first fight and kicked his foot into his stomach. Shou doubled over giving him time to get back to his feet and ready himself. This time, they charged each other.

It was a flurry of punches and kicks. Neither of them were willing to give up. Shouyou had a hold on one of Kageyama’s wrist when he tripped over one of Kageyama’s feet sending them both to the grass. The both landed with grunts. Shouyou felt a heaviness on him as he blinked his eyes open. He was met with black hair and heavy breathing against his neck. His face became bright red realizing the position they were in. Kageyama’s eyes went wide as he pushed himself up with his hands. He was in shock hovering over Shouyou. Both of them were too shocked to say anything. Silence stretched between them as they could only stare.

Shouyou cleared his throat and shifted his body. Kageyama’s already red face became even redder as he scrambled off of him. “Sorry,” he said quickly, “sorry.”

“It’s-it’s fine,” Shouyou said sitting up and brushing out his dirtied hair.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. He wasn’t embarrassed that they had fallen together. He was embarrassed that he had enjoyed the contact. But he would keep that to himself. Forever. “You’ve…gotten better,” he said not looking at Shouyou.

A small smile spread across Shou’s face. “Thanks,” he said picking up his sword and sheathing it at his hip. “You’ve taught me a lot. Thank you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened again before he looked away and mumbled to himself about having to train dumbasses. “We should head to the post,” he said picking up his swords and walking away.

They walked to the Samurai Post in silence next to each other. Shouyou was very much aware of the man walking next to him. He snuck glances at him as they walked. He had never noticed how handsome Kageyama was. He was well built, and his blue eyes had been almost mesmerizing when he was hovering over Shouyou. He was a skilled fighter and swordsman; everything Shouyou wanted to be. His personality was…lacking sometimes, but other times, he could actually be nice. He did save Shouyou and let him tag along. He took him on a job and even helped him to buy new clothes. He had to admit that Kageyama could be a nice person when he wanted to.

“Good morning, you two,” Daichi called as they made their way to the post.

“What have you two been doin’?” Tanaka asked laughing at their already dirty state.

“Did you get into another fight?” Noya asked laughing.

“We were sparring,” Shouyou said running over to them.

“Oh really? Who won?” Suga asked standing next to Daichi.

Shouyou scrunched his face in thought, “I’m not sure. Kageyama, who won?”

Kageyama walked passed him towards the training area and tsked, “Does it even matter, dumbass?”

“Of course it does, Kageyama!” Shouyou shouted chasing after him.

—————————————————————

Another two weeks of training passed, and Daichi deemed them both, especially Shouyou, ready for the attack on the beast. They stood around the large table in the post with a clean copy of the city’s map in front of them.

“We’ve been leaving large piles of meat for the beast hoping to direct its attention from the city,” Daichi explained.

“Thankfully, it’s been working,” Asahi said sighing.

“We’ve also got it looking for those piles which we’ll use to our advantage,” the kenin added.

“How?” Shou asked.

“At first, it wouldn’t approach the piles thinking they were a trap. After a few times, the beast gave in. So now,” Daichi said.

“It won’t realize when one of the piles _is_ a trap,” Kageyama finished.

“Exactly. We use one of the piles to lure it into the large clearing here,” Daichi said pointing to a large open space on the map a few miles out of the city.

“How do we attack it?” Shou asked.

“We don’t attack until we subdue it,” Noya said.

“Subdue it?”

“Just like Noya does when he’s sparring with someone,” Tanaka said laughing. “We wear the thing out until it can’t fight anymore. We bind it and put it out of its misery.”

“Ah,” Shou said nodding in understanding. He was fidgeting in his spot with one thought plaguing his mind.

“Ask,” Kageyama said noticing Shou’s squirming.

“Um…” Shou hesitated worried how the samurai would react to his request.

“Shouyou wants the chance to talk to it,” Kageyama blurted out.

“What?” was the resounding response from the samurai.

“Shou, you want to…talk to it?” Suga asked confused.

“It’s hard to explain,” Shou said feeling his cheeks heating up.

“You wouldn’t believe us,” Kageyama said. “But I’ve seen this idiot talk to tigers. Give him a chance.” Shou wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed at being called an idiot or surprised at the way Kageyama was defending him.

“Tigers?” Asahi asked worried.

Kageyama just shrugged.

“Shouyou, I understand you don’t want to kill it, but it’s too-“

“Dangerous, I know,” he said seriously. “But I have to try. Please, Daichi-san!”

Daichi sighed and looked around at his comrades. “All right. You get a few minutes with the thing.”

“Yes!” Shouyou cheered.

“But the minute it starts to get aggressive, we will attack it,” Daichi said ending the discussion.

“Understood,” Shou said nodding.

Daichi sighed again. “We’ll have to act quickly if Shouyou can’t…talk to it. Noya and Tanaka will act as distractions. You’ll run it around until it gets tired. The rest of us will be hiding on the edge of the woods firing arrows. We need to try to hit it in the legs. Make it come down so we can bind it and finish it off. Any questions?” He looked around the table as everyone shook their heads. “All right then, we attack in two days. Tsukishima, we need to send Takinoue and Shimada back out to get more meat,” Daichi ordered.

\---------------------------------------

Shouyou spent the rest of the day training. He hoped that he could convince the beast to leave, but he didn’t even know what they were going up against. What if he couldn’t save it? What if it tried to kill him? What if it did kill him?

“Hey,” Kageyama said pushing him by his face.

“Agh! Why, Kageyama!” Shou shouted.

“You’re thinking too much,” he said standing in front of Shouyou.

“And that’s a bad thing?” he pouted.

“Right now, yes.”

“Oh,” Shou said dejectedly.

“Daichi-san is giving you a chance to talk to the creature, but you need to be ready for whatever happens. Don’t overthink. Keep your senses open and act.”

“I’m just…worried,” he hesitated.

“You and everyone else,” Kageyama scoffed.

“No…I-I know that. It’s just…” he trailed off.

“Just what?” His companion pushed.

“The…dreams I’ve been having,” he started, “I don’t know. Something about this…creature is putting me on edge.”

“What does it have to do with your dreams?” Kageyama wondered. 

Shouyou shrugged, “Like I said, I don’t know. Sometimes I hear a…voice. A voice I've never heard before. Someone...or something speaking to me, but I can’t understand what its saying. It’s unsettling.”

“How do you know it has something to do with the creature here?” He wondered.

“The dreams didn’t start until the second night we were here,” he explained.

“Well,” Kageyama said determined, “whatever it is, we’ll stop it. And hopefully your dreams, too.”

Shou nodded and smiled, “Thanks, Kageyama.”

Kageyama blushed, “D-dumbass. Let’s go eat.” Kageyama took off so quickly Shouyou had to run after him. When they got to Kiyoko’s bar, the rest of the Karasuno samurai were seated around the table laughing and sharing stories.

“Shou! Tobio! Over here!” Tanaka said waving them over.

The samurai made room for the two as they joined them. Yachi brought over two trays for them and Shouyou quickly began devouring the food. At one point, he choked and Yamaguchi had to smack him on the back repeatedly until he caught his breath. The others around them burst into laughter.

“Hey, did you hear about what happened to the Hinata family?” Tanaka suddenly asked.

Shouyou stilled in his seat.

“What happened?” Noya asked intrigued nearly leaning across the table.

“The eldest went missing,” Tanaka said dumbfounded.

“The next lord of the clan?” Asahi asked.

“Yeah. Apparently, he ran away,” Tanaka said finishing his sake.

“I thought he was on a journey around the country,” Suga said.

Tanaka scoffed, “Everyone knows how controlling and unmoving the current Hinata lord is. No way he let his only son and heir out into the country on his own. Even with well trained guards.”

“Why would he run away, though?” Asahi wondered.

“Because he was weak,” Shouyou muttered to himself.

“You knew the lord’s son?” Kageyama asked hearing Shouyou.

“You know the Hinata clan?” Suga asked curiously.

Shouyou’s head snapped up not realizing that his companions had heard his comment. “I-I…worked in the Hinata mansion,” he lied.

“You did?” Kageyama asked surprised. “That explains why you don’t know how to do anything.” Shouyou glared at him.

“Why did you leave?” Suga asked.

“I was tired of it,” he said curtly.

“Of what?”

“Everything. The politics. The etiquette. The people who smiled at you and sneered behind your back. It was suffocating,” he said not really lying. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. “The lord’s son was weak. He couldn’t protect himself or anyone even if he tried. He let everyone dictate his life and never made decisions for himself.”

“Sounds like you hated him,” Yamaguchi said quietly.

“I…do. Sorry, I’m tired. Good night,” he said standing up and leaving the bar.

He was quickly making his way back to the inn when a hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around. “What’s wrong with you?” Kageyama demanded. His face was slightly red and he was breathing heavily having chased after Shouyou.

“Nothing,” he avoided Kageyama’s eyes.

“Bullshit,” Kageyama said narrowing his eyes. “What was that back there?”

“What? It’s the truth,” Shou bit back.

“Is it?”

“What do you mean?” Shou wanted to shout, but he remembered that they were outside.

“Were you talking about the lord’s son or yourself?” Kageyama was glaring at him now.

“What?” Shou asked caught off guard taking a step back.

Kageyama’s grip on his wrist tightened. “Did you even know the lord’s son? How can you judge him so harshly without even knowing him?” he demanded.

“I did know him! And why do you even care?” he asked harshly trying to pull his wrist free.

“You’re not weak,” Kageyama said holding fast to his wrist. “You’re not the same person you were in that mansion.”

“What? Stop it,” Shou begged still struggling.

“You’re not weak, Shouyou,” he repeated. “Not anymore.”

“Okay! Please just let me go!” Shou pleaded nearing tears trying to pry his hand from Kageyama’s. He didn’t want to think about his life before. He was pretty happy where he was, but it seemed like there was always something to remind him that it might only be temporary. He wasn’t wrong when he said he…hated himself. Hated what his cushy, detail-by-detail planned life had made him. However, leaving the clan made him realize that running away was his chance to change who he was. To be responsible for his life and his decisions. To decide who he wanted to be. He knew all of that, but hearing those words from Kageyama upset him.

“Not until you listen to me!” Kageyama demanded.

“I am!” He said distressed.

“Regardless of what you think of the lord’s son, don’t compare yourself to him! You’ve come so far from that first day when I saved you,” Kageyama said pulling Shouyou closer. Shouyou stilled at his words and looked up at him. He blinked away the tears. “You are not weak,” his companion said again emphasizing each word.

“O-okay. I-I got it, Kageyama,” Shou said giving up.

“Say it.”

“I-I’m not weak,” Shouyou said softly believing his own words.

“Good,” Kageyama said sighing.

Silence fell between them until Shouyou began to squirm. “Kageyama, can I have my hand back?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he released Shou’s wrist. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Shouyou rubbed at his wrist. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

He scoffed, “Whatever…dumbass.” Shouyou smiled up at him. Kageyama quickly looked away embarrassed. “Just go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow for the attack.”

Shou nodded, “Right. Good night, Kageyama.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Kageyama thought to himself trying to calm his heart as he watched Shouyou bounce away. He made his way back to the bar hoping Sugawara was still there. He needed to talk to someone. “Suga-san?” Kageyama said standing next to where Suga was sitting at the table quietly talking to Daichi.

“Kageyama, something wrong?” Suga asked eyeing him.

“I…don’t know. May I talk to you about something…private?” he asked not looking at Suga.

“Of course. Let’s go over here,” he said standing and leading Kageyama to a corner in the bar.

They sat down at a small table and Suga waited for Kageyama to talk. Kageyama took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. “What…um…how…ugh…” Kageyama groaned.

Suga chuckled, “Is this about Shouyou?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, “How did you know?”

Suga smiled, “I’m a little more…observant than most. Did something happen between you two?”

“I’m not sure,” he sighed. “I’ve been…thinking about him…a lot.”

“Thinking about him how?”

Kageyama shrugged. _He's cute and-_ _Shut up._

Suga watched as Kageyama argued with himself. “Do-“

“He annoys me,” Kageyama finally said. “But it’s not what he _does_ that annoys me. It’s…like when he’s so friendly with Noya-san and Tanaka-san.” Suga stifled a laugh as Kageyama continued. “Or when I ask if he wants to train with me, but he says he’s going train with someone else. Or when he smiles at other people too broadly. When he smiles at _me_ too broadly. It’s annoying,” Kageyama rambled clutching his fists.

“You’re jealous,” Suga said simply smiling.

“What?” his eyes went wide.

“Jealous. You want to spend time with him,” he explained. Kageyama sat in silence absorbing what he was saying. “Kageyama, do you…like Shouyou?”

Kageyama went red and started sputtering, “What? I-I…no! He’s annoying and…and I-“ He put his head in his hands. “Suga-san, what do I do?”

“Well…does he like you, too?” Sugar asked biting back a smile.

Kageyama looked up and frowned, “I don’t know.”

“Okay!” Suga said clapping his hands together surprising Kageyama. “First, be nice to him.”

“I am,” Kageyama said as Suga gave him a ‘really?’ look. “Right…nice.”

“Just talk to him. You two have gone through a lot together, and he hasn’t left yet. He at least likes you as a friend. Just be with him,” he advised. Kageyama nodded taking in everything Suga was saying. “And, Kageyama, don’t worry. These things have a way of working themselves out.”

“I hope you’re right. Thank you, Suga-san,” Kageyama said bowing.

“Of course,” Suga smiled again. Suga suddenly grabbed Kageyama’s hand, “Let me know how it goes!”

Kageyama blushed and nodded.

\---------------------------------------

“Everyone ready?” Daichi asked as they all gathered around the samurai post. “Remember the plan. We let Shouyou get close to the beast but we keep our guard up. Noya and Tanaka! Be ready to move if things go bad.”

_When things go bad_ , Kageyama thought eyeing Shouyou who was practically jumping in place. “Hey,” he said getting the shorter man’s attention. “Be careful today.”

Shou saluted, “Yes, sir!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes willing himself not to blush at the adorable response. “Shouyou?”

“Hm?” the shorter man asked tilting his head curiously.

“I…” Kageyama took a deep breath. “I have something to talk to you about…after we deal with this beast.”

“What about?” he asked intrigued.

“ _After_ ,” Kageyama said emphasizing the word, “dumbass.”

“Shouyou, good luck,” Yamaguchi said distracting the orange haired ball of energy.

“Thanks, Yamaguchi!” Shouyou said waving as he and Kageyama fell in behind the samurai.

The sun was just peaking above the horizon as they made it to the edge of the clearing. The pile of meat sat in the middle and the largest animal Shouyou had ever seen had its face buried in it.

“Woah,” he whispered.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kageyama asked.

“What are you-“ Shou stopped when he saw the stern look on Kageyama’s face. “Yes,” he said seriously.

Kageyama nodded and knelt where he stood behind a tree. Noya and Tanaka were hiding to their right behind some trees ready to rush out when needed. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were hiding behind some bushes to their left readying their arrows. Shouyou took a deep breath and stepped out into the clearing.

Two large black eyes snapped up to meet his.


	6. Only in Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is face-to-face with something only ever seen in books...something of legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late and after that cliffhanger! It's been a busy couple of weeks. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

“What’s this?”

“That is a Behemoth. Why are you even looking at that?” the voice scolded.

“It’s cool!” Shouyou said marveling at the drawing of a large lion-like creature.

The creature was huge. A tiny human was drawn next to it for scale. The body looked to be of a lion. It was golden in color and its fur was thick. Its legs were large and could easily crush the small human next to it. However, the face…it was unsettling. It was shaped like a bear but with human features. It had piercing eyes and its mouth was open to show two rows of large teeth. A long tail spiraled through the empty space on the page. It looked to be the length of the creature. And even though he expected it to be a tail like that of a lion's it was hairless and seemed to have scales covering it.

“Are they real?” he asked.

His tutor sighed, “Does it look like it could be real?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking. There’s still so much we haven’t explored!” Shou said bouncing in his seat at the table.

“Enough of that nonsense!” his tutor said ripping the book from his hands and throwing it on a nearby table. Shouyou sighed in defeat and looked back at the history book in front of him. “Now, the Hinata clan has had a rocky relationship with Karasuno…”

\-------------------------------------------

“Behemoth.”

Shouyou stared in shock at the beast before him. The picture in his book didn’t do the creature justice. It was far larger than the little person drawn next to it had shown. Standing fully stretched, the beast would likely reach the tallest tree. Its body was covered in fur that shimmered in the light that broke through the trees. He could hear as the beast inhaled and exhaled causing the grass around it to shudder under the force. A large mane surrounded the unsettling face. The hair swayed as it craned its neck to look at him. The long tail swished back and forth lazily. When the beast’s eyes finally settled on him, Shouyou felt a shiver down his spine.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama whispered from the trees. Shouyou snapped to his senses and took a few steps towards the beast. “That’s far enough!” he barely heard Kageyama caution. 

The beast watched every step he took. It straightened up and turned to face him. It didn't stand at full height, but it towered over him unsettlingly. He had to take a step back to look up at it. Shouyou’s breath caught in his throat as it growled. “H-hello,” he said hating how his voice faltered. The beast stared at him. “My name is Shouyou,” he said suddenly feeling very stupid. “I came here to talk to you.”

_So talk._

Shouyou's blood ran cold and his eyes went wide. He looked behind him, but nothing from his companions told him that anyone else had heard the voice. Even more, it was a voice he recognized. The voice from his dream.

_I am well aware of your companions. You came to talk, so talk._

“How-“

_A magnificent beast like me and you are surprised I can communicate with you?_ A sound like a deep laugh resounded in his head. _You humans never cease to amuse me._

"I-It's not often that one c-comes across a beast as magnificent as you," he said hoping to appeal to the beast.

_Your flattery is wasted on me. Why have you disturbed me?_ the beast huffed unamused by Shouyou's attempt to assuage it.

“Why are you here?” he asked aloud.

_Is it not obvious? I hunger._

“Has the food we’ve provided not been enough?” Shouyou asked as the beast’s tail flipped back and forth behind it. Shouyou kept his eyes on it afraid that with one hit it would knock him out. "You've nearly cleared out all wildlife here already."

_It has been plenty._ The beast's body seemed to relax as it spoke. 

Shouyou sighed. Maybe that meant he wouldn’t go after the city. Although, if it was plenty, that could mean the beast would settle in the area. At that point, he wasn't sure which was worse.

_Yet I still hunger._

Shouyou’s eyes went wide again, “Why?”

_You know of me, yes?_

“I’ve read about you in a book,” he said remembering the book he often hid from his tutor. It was an "unnecessary and false" book as his tutor would often say. He was more concerned with the books about the clan's history and trade routes. Honestly, those were some of the most boring books if you asked Shouyou.

_Then you know I am a cursed beast forced to wander the world in hunger. My gluttony cursed me to forever feed._ The beast's body flexed as its tail whipped against the ground. Its voice, originally calm, was now growing in volume and anger.

“That’s terrible,” he said. "I'm sorry you've had to suffer."

The beast huffed again.  _I do not require your pity, small one. I have lived this way for many_ _centuries._

“What are you doing?” Kageyama whispered. “What’s happening?” His voice shook with nervousness. 

_Hm. Your companion there cares for you. How wonderful._

Shouyou was beginning to lose his patience with the beast. “Please,” he said, “you need to leave. You’re causing problems for the city near here. You’re eating everything.”

_Ah, yes. Karasuno, was it?_ The beast's voice became uninterested as it took a step toward him.

“Please,” he tried again. “You’re making it more difficult for the people that live there. There must be somewhere else that you can find your food.”

_Do not try for sympathy._ The beast growled. _I have none for you humans. My damnation was bearable until you began sprouting from the ground._

Shouyou could feel the returning anger radiating from the beast. He took a step back.

“What’s wrong?” he could hear the fear in Kageyama’s voice.

_I am a god. I should not have to SHARE with your kind._

“You don’t have to share!” Shou argued. “There are plenty of places you can go where there are no humans! No one to disturb you!” The beast took another step forward as its tail whipped harder against the ground. Shouyou took a few steps back feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

_And why must I leave? I wander looking to be satisfied and you ask me to mind the humans? The humans who have forced me into hiding my magnificent being. You should be on your knees begging for my benevolence. Feeding me graciously for as long as I hunger!_

Shouyou reached his hand behind his back and began signaling to Kageyama. He heard the tree behind him rustle. The beast tilted its head and made a sound like a laugh. _Warning your companions will not save you, Shouyou._

He shivered as the beast spoke his name.

_In all the centuries I have wandered, I find the taste of human...satisfying enough._ _I acknowledge your attempt to placate me. I fear it did not work._

With that the beast began running towards him. He threw himself to the side as the beast collided with the trees that Kageyama had been hiding behind. He rolled to his feet and jumped up to face the beast. “Please!” he tried again. “You must leave! You will leave us with no choice but to kill you!”

_You may try!_

It charged again and Shouyou took off towards where Noya and Tanaka were waiting. As he ran passed, the two jumped from the trees and slashed at the beast’s back legs. While the beast's legs were too thick for the blades to do any real damage, it roared out in pain and turned on them. It slashed one of its claws down at the two samurai growling in anger. Noya and Tanaka barely managed to dodge out of the way at its claw carved through the ground where they had stood. The two began to round the beast hoping to split its attention. Arrows from the opposite side of the clearing began flying at the Behemoth’s large body. Like the blades, the arrows didn't do much damage. The beast spun around seething as arrow after arrow stuck into its skin.

“Shouyou!” Kageyama called to him. He was on one knee on the opposite side of the clearing aiming an arrow at the beast’s face.

“Kageyama,” Shou said running over to him and breathing heavily. “I tried! I tried but-“

“Shouyou, it’s fine! Now get back!” he said following the beast with his bow and arrow.

The beast chased Noya and Tanaka who were bouncing off trees and rolling and sliding under the beast confusing it. The Behemoth would slash out at the two. At one point, it attempted to grab Noya, but he was too small and two quick. 

“Right here!” Noya yelled at it ducking the beast’s large claws.

“So slow!” Tanaka shouted to it.

The beast roared out in anger echoing throughout the clearing and surrounding forest. It suddenly reared back blocking out the sun and slammed down to the ground. A large boom resounded through the clearing as Noya and Tanaka were knocked to their backs from the force of the hit. The samurai quickly jumped to their feet and continued racing around the Behemoth. As it continued to chase them, the beast twisted around so quickly it got dizzy and fell against the trees. When it was trying to get up, Kageyama let his arrow go and it landed in the beast’s left eye. The Behemoth roared in pain and turned its gaze on the two of them. It pulled itself to its feet and used a claw to break off the arrow in its eye. Its one good eye narrowed at them as it readied itself to charge.

“Shit!” Kageyama said.

He barely had enough time to wrap his arms around Shouyou and roll out of the beast’s charge. He landed on top of Shouyou and snapped his head up to look at the beast. Unable to stop, the Behemoth skid across the ground slamming into a line of trees and falling over. It lifted its head as its chest was heaving. Blood was streaming from its left eye while the right one glared at Kageyama. It climbed to its feet and charged at him once again.

_He dies first._ The Behemoth's voice yelled into Shouyou's head.

“No!” Shouyou screamed pushing Kageyama off of him.

Kageyama’s heart stopped beating. Everything around him was in slow motion. He watched in horror as the beast’s head collided with Shouyou’s small body and sent him flying. He flew across the clearing and landed near the edge of the forest where the older samurai were shooting arrow after arrow. He saw Suga leap from the trees and beeline to Shouyou's unmoving body. He carefully threaded his arms through Shouyou's pulling him closer to the trees and out of danger. Everything went red and Kageyama screamed. He pulled out his swords and ran at the beast. It spun around swiping its large claws at him. He slid under the beast and quickly got to his feet. The beast reared back, but this time he couldn’t dodge the claw. He held his swords to the side of his body in an attempt to shield himself from the claws before they pierced his body. The claws were so large, though, the tips of them dug into his shoulder and ribs. He winced in pain but jumped back before the beast could attack again.

“Noya-san! Tanaka-san! Take out its back legs!” he ordered.

“Got it!” Noya said saluting.

He and Tanaka charged the Behemoth while it was focused on Kageyama and dug their swords in its back legs as deep as they could this time. The beast’s head reared back letting out another pain filled roar. Its back legs gave out and it fell forward. Kageyama rounded the beast and quickly climbed its back spinning the swords in his hands in anticipation of sinking them into the creature that dared to hurt what was his. Shouyou was his. His to protect. His...to love. His.

When he reached the head of the beast, its one good eye looked up at him. Anger, fear, pleading…but Kageyama didn’t care. “He…tried,” he forced out. “He tried to spare you.” The beast huffed as if trying to speak. “But I won’t.” He raised the swords above his head and drove them deep into the beast’s skull with a loud yell. The crack of skull and the squish of tissue filled his ears. The beast’s eye rolled in the back of its head and it let out one last breath. Kageyama was breathing heavily when he let go of the swords. He didn’t care that he left them there. He didn’t care about the tears that blurred his vision as he jumped from the beast’s head. He didn’t care that the only word that left his mouth over and over again was ‘Shouyou.’

“We need to get him back to Karasuno,” Suga said looking over Shouyou careful not to move him too much.

“No, no, no,” Kageyama was muttering to himself as he cradled Shouyou in his arms.

“Kageyama. Kageyama!” Suga shouted getting his attention. “We have to go.”

Kageyama nodded and carefully lifted Shouyou up.

\------------------------------------------------

_“Broken ribs…”_

Shouyou fell in and out of consciousness. He remembered the Behemoth. He remembered talking to it.

_"Some internal bleeding..."_

_"Well can you fix him?"_

He remembered it saying…it was going to kill Kageyama.

_"We've done all we can..."_

He had pushed him out of the way and the beast…

_"All we can do now is wait..."_

Everything hurt.

Dammit.

 -----------------------------------------------

“You should go see him,” Suga said as Kageyama packed his bag. “The doctor said he was fine. He just needs rest.”

“Then why isn’t he waking up?” Kageyama asked exasperated. 

“The doctor said that’s probably just his way of recovering. He went through a lot. Mentally, he might not be ready to face it. We honestly don't know what even happened in the clearing. He was...he was talking to that thing,” Suga explained. “Please, don’t leave.”

“I-I can’t, Suga-san,” Kageyama sighed. “I can’t see him like that. I won’t be gone for too long. Just a few days.”

“And if he wakes up while you’re gone?” he asked annoyed. “And you’re injured!”

“Flesh wounds. Tell him I took a job to make money to pay Ukai-san…and that he’s a dumbass.”

“Kageyama, this isn’t funny!” He said crossing his arms.

“I’m not trying to be funny, Suga-san. I need to do something. I can’t just sit here and wait for him to wake up. It’s…too painful,” he said looking away.

Suga huffed, “Fine. Please, just be careful. The last thing I want to happen is for Shouyou to wake up to news that you got hurt again or…worse.”

“Trust me. He won’t,” Kageyama finally smiled. “I have too much to tell him. I'll be back soon.” Kageyama slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his room at the inn. Suga followed behind him as they left the inn.

"Please, please," Suga emphasized, "be careful. And stay safe."

Kageyama nodded, "I will. Don't let this place fall apart without me."

Suga gently poked him in the ribs before turning around and heading back towards the doctor's likely to go check on Shouyou. Kageyama watched after him for a moment before looking towards where he knew the doctor's building sat. Every bone in his body yelled at him to go to Shouyou's side. But he couldn't...couldn't bring himself to just sit there. To just watch him and wait for him to wake up. Shouyou was the first person in years that Kageyama had truly come to care for. Knowing that he had come close to losing him just...scared him. He needed to distract himself. He needed to do something he was good at. Something that wasn't life or death. So he began his journey to Nekoma. Despite the city having its own City Guard samurai, there always seemed to be some kind of job available. 

The last job he had gotten in Nekoma involved helping builders move stone and wood for a new housing district the city was building. Due to increased trading with the Hinata clan, the city wasn't swimming in money, but it had enough to make improvements. This increase in money meant an increase in travelers, visitors, and citizens. And that meant an increase in ronin. Kageyama knew that there would be some kind of job waiting for him, and he would be happy to take it. It was a few days to Nekoma, so he would be gone for a little over a week. He didn't know if he wanted Shouyou to be awake and waiting for him when he got back. There were many unsaid things that he now wished he had said before they had left to find the Behemoth. He did take solace in the fact that he still had a chance to tell him those things...his feelings.

Ennoshita waved as Kageyama walked through the city gate toward the south. He moved to the side of the road as he heard the footfalls of horses and a cart squeaking behind him. When he turned to look, he saw Shimada slowly trotting along in his cart which seemed to be filled with large crates and barrels. Shimada slowed the cart to a stop near him, "Kageyama! How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Thank you," he said forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about Shouyou. Is he better?" the man asked frowning.

"He's resting," Kageyama said.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" he wondered innocently.

Kageyama sighed, "I..."

Shimada waved his hand, "It's fine. It's...difficult to watch a friend get hurt. Where are you headed?"

Kageyama was thankful for the man's understanding and empathy. "Nekoma. I'm hoping to get a job there."

"Well, that's exactly where I'm heading," the older man smiled. "Hop on."

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asked as he climbed onto the cart and sat next to the man.

"Of course! It'll be quicker by cart and I could use the extra protection going to Nekoma," the man said laughing and clapping Kageyama on the back. "There's been an increase in ronin near the city. I'd hate to lose my supplies to ronin after all the hard work I put into them! I can pay you for the job after I trade my supplies."

"How about the protection for the ride there and back? As long as you don't mind waiting a few days for whatever job I manage to get," Kageyama offered as the horses began walking again down the road.

"Not at all! I need to talk to a few of the other traders. Apparently that thing you all killed is prime for trading. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste," he explained.

"Then I hope you can make some beneficial deals with the other traders," he said watching their surroundings pass by them.

"Maybe we'll be like Nekoma," Shimada mused, "Get some new villagers, new trade routes. We can finally get out from under the dark cloud that thing had been holding over the city."

"I hope so," Kageyama said as the cart made its way to Nekoma.


	7. Facing Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had Spring Break last week and was visiting family, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Also go check out this really [awesome commission](http://dwarvenkin.tumblr.com/post/159082277657/thanks-to-ksotastic-for-the) done by my friend @dwarvenkin! Enjoy!

“Sit up straight! Straighter!”

“Shouyou! Are you even taking this seriously?”

“Stop acting like that!”

“Stop fidgeting! Can’t you just sit still?”

“Just leave me alone!” Shouyou shouted into the darkness. When he opened his eyes, he was in his room back at the mansion. He was sitting outside of his room and staring out into the open courtyard. The sun was warm on his skin and birds sang in the trees. He took a deep breath in haling the familiarity of the place.

“Hey,” a voice said next to him. He turned to see his younger sister Natsu watching him. “Where’d you go?” she asked smiling.

“I…don’t know. Did I leave?” he asked.

She nodded. “Your eyes went blank and you got really quiet. Very much unlike you,” she giggled as he ruffled her hair.

“So rude,” he joked. “I was just…thinking.”

“About?” she wondered.

“My future.”

“You really don’t want to be lord, do you?” she asked with no judgement.

“I’m not sure…” he sighed.

“That’s okay,” she said shrugging.

“Is it?” he asked.

She looked at him seriously, “Yes. That’s the great thing about being human. We can make choices.”

“Others might be able to but we can’t. We’re born into our place,” Shouyou sighed again.

“If that was really the case,” she said slyly, “then you would’ve been born a more reliable, less clumsy future lord.”

“Hey!” Shouyou said tackling his sister.

They fought and laughed. Their fight ended with Shouyou on the ground and Natsu triumphantly sitting on his chest. “Seriously, Shou. You know Mother and Father love you no matter what, but they’re so distracted by their positions and the clan. Don’t feel ashamed of wanting to be something…someone different.”

“You’re really smart, you know that?” he said giving up his struggling.

“I’ve been told so once or twice. What do you want, Shouyou?”

“I want…” he thought for a moment. What did he want?

_Kageyama._ _I want to travel. And fight. And protect others. And learn about the world outside of the city…_ _With Kageyama._

“Hey! You two!” Their tutored burst into his room. “You should be studying!”

\-------------------------------------------------

Shouyou cracked his eyes open. He blinked a few times and looked around the dark room. He wasn’t in his room at the inn. Where was he?

“Hey,” a soft voice said.

Shouyou turned his head and winced. Pain shot through his chest and down his side. He let out a quiet groan.

“Don’t move too much.”

“Yamaguchi?” he asked but his voice cracked and scratched his throat.

“Don’t speak. You’re still healing,” Yamaguchi said patting him on the shoulder.

“K-kageyama..” he forced out.

“He’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

Shouyou wanted to argue, but those few small movements made him really sleepy. He complied and closed his eyes again.

\--------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing, dumbass?” a familiar voice rang out. Shouyou turned around to see Kageyama standing a few feet from him. Shouyou smiled and ran over to him. He jumped on him hugging him tightly. “Gah! Careful!” Kageyama shouted.

“You’re okay,” Shouyou said pulling back to look at him.

“Of course, I am. You’re the one that let yourself get hurt,” he scowled.

“I did?” Kageyama nodded. “Oh,” he said. “That explains the pain.”

“Are you in pain now?”

Shouyou tilted his head, “No.” Shouyou looked around them. They were back in the clearing where they had found the Behemoth. The same beast was laying down quietly breathing on the other side of the clearing. It cracked open an eye and huffed when it saw him. It closed its eye and went back to sleeping. “Is it dead?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Where did you go?” he demanded turning back to face him.

“I’m right here, dumbass," Kageyama scowled. 

“Not here…” Shouyou sighed waving his hands. “I mean…out there.”

“Out where?”

Shou glared at Kageyama. “Not in my dream! I don’t know! You weren’t there when I woke up.”

“Did you want me to be there?” he asked.

“Of course, I did!”

“Why?”

“Why? Because I wanted to see you and make sure you were okay! Because I li-“

_Like?_

“Because you like me?”

Shouyou looked at him. Did he? Did he like Kageyama?

He was mean and made jokes about him. He called him dumbass constantly. He laughed when he fell down or made a mistake during training. They fought over the smallest thing. But…he practically let Shouyou make jokes about him too. He called him dumbass, but it wasn’t always in anger or annoyance. After laughing at him, he would help him fix his mistakes. He’d show him how to do it correctly. He also saved him from the ronin. He taught him how to fight. He took him on jobs and split the Yen with him. He let him travel with him even when he annoyed him. Let him sleep with him when he had nightmares.

“I think…I like you Kageyama,” he said looking at him with wide eyes.

Kageyama smiled. “You think? Guess you should wake up and tell me then.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Showy demanded. 

“He took a job in Nekoma a few days ago,” Suga said sighing.

“He took a job...while I was still unconscious?” Shouyou would have shouted if his ribs didn’t hurt every time he moved.

“He…” Suga hesitated. “You should ask him why when he gets back.”

“And when is that?” Shouyou asked annoyed.

“I’m not sure. He said it should only take a few days,” Suga explained.

Shouyou sighed and then winced. “Dammit.”

“You can’t do anything about it right now,” Suga said forcing a smile. “Just rest and wait for him to return.”

Shouyou pouted looking up at the ceiling. He knew that Kageyama was coming back but…He slammed his fist on the bed pouting. How could he just leave? Suga said he had been hurt by the Behemoth. Did he go to the doctor? Did he get his wounds looked at and bandaged? How could he just leave and make Shouyou worry so damn much? Maybe he was being a little unfair considering he just realized how he felt about his companion…but still! How could he just leave? Wasn’t he worried about him?

It was another 4 days before Kageyama returned to Karasuno. 4 days of Shouyou on bed rest bored out of his mind. A few times he tried to leave the doctor’s building which earned him a lecture from Dr. Ukai about taking better care of himself. Ukai’s assistant, Ittetsu, took pity on Shouyou and would let him walk around the small building for a few minutes. He would help hold Shouyou up until he grew too tired and sore from moving. Shouyou would get frustrated quickly being so limited in his movement.

“It’ll take time,” Ittetsu would comfort him, “but you’ll be back to yourself before you know it.”

Despite Ukai-san’s cautioning, Shouyou pulled himself out of bed. The movement didn’t cause as much discomfort as it had been.

“Shouyou, please,” Yamaguchi pleaded. “You shouldn’t be moving!”

“Kageyama’s back,” he said slowly moving his legs off the bed. “I need to talk to him.”

“All right, all right,” he said raising his hands. “I’ll go get him.”

Shouyou sighed, “Okay. I’ll wait then.”

Yamaguchi nodded and ran out the room. Shouyou sat on the edge of the bed buzzing with something. Excitement? Nervousness? Dread suddenly filled him. What was he going to say? Should he just blurt out that he liked Kageyama? Should he make small talk? Should he—His thoughts stopped when he saw Kageyama walk into the room. He slid the door closed behind him and awkwardly stood across the room. Kageyama cringed when he saw the large bandages wrapped around Shouyou’s ribs and a large purplish bruise peeking out above them.

“Kage-“ Shouyou winced and stumbled when he tried to stand up.

Kageyama was in front of him in an instant. “Dumbass, be careful!” he said grabbing his elbows to steady him.

“Thank you,” he said holding onto Kageyama’s arms and pulling himself up slowly.

They stood in each other’s arms for a few moments…just staring. Neither of them knew what to say. Shouyou suddenly glared at Kageyama surprising him. “Why did you leave?”

“I-“ Kageyama tried.

“You weren’t here! I woke up and you were gone!”

“Shou-“

“Do you know how scared I was? I thought you might have been killed! You weren’t here! You-“

Shouyou went still as Kageyama wrapped his arms around him careful not to hurt him. His forehead rested against Kageyama’s chest, so he could feel him shaking. “I…lost it when I saw you on the ground…not moving. Then seeing you in that bed…it hurt too much,” he said.

“It hurt me, too,” Shouyou pouted. “And you weren’t here.”

“I’m sorry,” he said looking him in the eyes. “I should have stayed.”

Shouyou shook his head, “I…understand why you left. I’m just glad you’re back.” He looked him over with worry, “Suga-san said you were hurt during the battle. Are you okay?”

“Minor wounds,” Kageyama said blushing.

Shouyou slapped him on the arm, “You should take better care of yourself, Kageyama!”

“You’re starting to sound like Dr. Ukai,” Kageyama frowned.

“Well, maybe he’s right,” Shouyou argued.

Kageyama opened his mouth to argue but hesitated. “Shouyou, I…need to tell you something.”

Shouyou’s heart stopped, “Okay.” He was worried all of a sudden. What if Kageyama knew how he felt but didn’t feel the same? What if he just liked him as a companion? A friend? What if he was going to leave? What if-

“You’re thinking too much, dumbass,” Kageyama said placing his hands on Shouyou’s cheeks. “You’re making the dumbest faces,” he chuckled.

Shouyou frowned, “That’s so mean, Kageyama! I’m wounded and you call me dumb!”

Instead of retorting, Kageyama just stared at him. His thumbs caressed Shouyou’s cheeks as he watched him. Shouyou could only stare back into Kageyama’s deep blue eyes. Kageyama frowned looking at him. It was like Shouyou could see the thoughts running through his head.

“Now who’s thinking too much?” He huffed lightly.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama said taking a deep breath, “I…I l-li…no, I, um, luf-lov…”

Shouyou wrapped his hands around Kageyama’s wrists and smiled at him. “Please, just kiss me.”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide, but he nodded and closed the distance between them. Shouyou’s heart hammered in his chest as an amazing feeling washed over him. It was everything he had hoped for. It was somewhat clumsy but perfect at the same time. The aches and soreness in his body melted away, until he tried to stand on his toes to better reach, and pain shot through his ribs. He grimaced and slowly pulled away.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked worried.

“Fine,” he smiled reassuringly, “still sore.”

“Okay. Good,” Kageyama sighed resting his forehead against Shouyou’s with a smile on his face.

“So...how long have you liked me?” Shouyou asked grinning like an idiot.

Kageyama blushed frowning, “Shut up, dumbass.”

“Aww, To-bi-o,” Shouyou smirked, “so embarrassed!”

Kageyama huffed and buried his face in the crook of Shouyou's neck. Shouyou giggled when Kageyama placed a quick kiss there. He held a hand to his ribs and grimaced. “Stop being so cute,” he whined. “Laughing makes my ribs hurt.”

“Who's cute?” Kageyama asked looking at him incredulously.

Shouyou smiled, “You are, of course!”

“If anyone's cute, it's you,” he said as his face turned beet red.

Shouyou's smile widened as he pulled Kageyama's face down for another kiss. “I’m glad you’re back, Tobio,” he said smiling.

Kageyama blushed at his name, “Me, too…dumbass.”

Kageyama helped Shouyou lie down on the bed since all of the movement had made him weak. Shouyou carefully lied on his back and turned his head to face him. Kageyama sat in the chair next to his bed and took Shouyou’s hand in his.

“Where did you go?” Shou asked.

“The job was in Nekoma,” he said lazily dragging his thumb across his knuckles.

“What was the job?”

“There was a small group of ronin camping too close to the town,” he said.

“Did you have to fight them?” he yawned.

“Thankfully, no. One samurai from the city guard went with me. We were able to…convince the ronin to leave,” he said.

Shouyou chuckled and winced. “Ow. What was the samurai’s name?”

Kageyama looked confused, “Um, Lev, I think. Why?”

“Guards from Nekoma saved me from the ronin that had kidnapped me before you found me,” he explained slowly blinking.

“Oh,” he said.

“What did he look like?”

“He was really tall and had silver hair,” Kageyama said thinking back.

Shouyou smiled and nodded, “He was there.”

“I’m glad they were,” he said resting his head on his arm on the bed. “If they hadn’t been…”

“You wouldn’t have found me,” his smile widened.

“You would’ve been dead…dumbass,” Kageyama muttered.

“Is that my pet name?” Shouyou giggled.

Kageyama scoffed and carefully mushed his face. “Go to sleep. You need to rest.”

“You’ll still be here?” Shouyou asked letting a little bit of concern slip into his voice.

Kageyama gave a small smile, “Of course.”


	8. Back to the Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering, it's back to daily life for Shouyou. Of course, now that life includes a large amount of Kageyama. Not that Shouyou is complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it has been a while! There's been so much going on, and, honestly, I forgot about posting. Every time I remembered to do it, I was busy. As an apology, I'm posting two chapters today! Hopefully that makes up for the lack of posting! Enjoy!

It was another three weeks of bedrest before Shouyou could leave the doctor’s, but Kageyama never left his side. He brought a futon into the room and would sleep next to Shouyou’s bed. Every now and then, he would hear Shouyou whimpering in his sleep. He’d reach his hand over and entwine their fingers calming him down. It usually led to a sore arm, but for Shouyou, he’d put up with it.

Kageyama yawned walking into the training area.

“Long night?” Noya asked winking as Tanaka playfully jabbed him in the side.

It didn’t take long for everyone to figure out what had happened between the two travelers. Kageyama also had a feeling that Suga wasn’t great at keeping secrets. Despite the embarrassing comments and questions, Kageyama was just happy that everything had worked out. “Yes,” Kageyama said surprising the two jokesters at his bluntness. “This idiot kept trying to get out of bed and hurting himself,” he said pointing over his shoulder.

Shouyou was leaning against a large whittled cane that Ennoshita had crafted for him. He was slowly making his way over to them. He had his tongue stuck out as he concentrated on walking straight.

“Shouyou!” Noya said running over the orange head.

“Noya-senpai! Tanaka-senpai!” Shouyou greeted excitedly. “It feels like it’s been forever since I saw you!”

“It’s been almost a month since the attack!” Tanaka said laughing.

“What are you talking about? They visited you almost every day,” Kageyama scoffed before yawning again.

Pretty much everyone, except Tsukishima, had visited Shouyou while he was recovering. They would stay and talk about their day. Tanaka and Noya would tell him about ronin that they caught too close to the city. They would even fill him in on all the heroic deeds Kageyama had been doing while he was resting. Shouyou would eat it all up and confirm everything with Kageyama once he returned at night. Kageyama would help the samurai out on patrols and with ronin problems. Since they had killed the Behemoth, the city was experiencing a resurgence of trading and visitors. Of course, that also meant more trouble. People were returning to Karasuno to trade, to visit, and to settle down. Tales of the great Behemoth also spread prompting people to visit from far and wide hoping to see what remained of the large beast or even the ones that conquered it.

Kageyama walked over to Shouyou and pulled his arm around his shoulders. “I told you that you were still too weak to move so much,” he scolded.

“But I wanted to watch you train,” Shou whined. Kageyama just sighed and guided him to a chair Asahi had brought out from the samurai post for him. “Thank you, Asahi-san,” Shou beamed at him as Kageyama sat him down.

Asahi smiled back until Noya jumped on his back. “Noya-san!”

“Come on, Asahi! Spar with me!”

“All right, all right!” he said as worry crossed his face.

“Leaves you and me then, Kageyama!” Tanaka said smacking his shoulder. “I won’t go easy on you!”

Shouyou watched them spar for a while. Noya wore out poor Asahi while Tanaka and Kageyama went head-to-head. Tanaka almost won until Kageyama distracted him with a “Is that Kiyoko-san over there?" He was entranced watching Kageyama move. He clearly had a lot of skill that Shouyou lacked. He had been fighting longer than him anyway. He laughed when Noya and Tanaka’s sparring match deteriorated into them just making weird poses at each other. It wasn’t until Ennoshita showed up that they became serious again. Daichi and Suga joined them not long later after returning from their patrols.

Daichi issued out the jobs for the day. Most of the samurai were tasked with either reinforcing the gate or patrolling the city. Their kenin had even sent a request to a neighboring city for any reinforcements they could spare. While the city was still small in comparison to many others, the increase in people put the samurai on high alert. After dealing with the Behemoth for so long, the samurai was almost excited for the possible trouble caused by people. While Daichi was talking, Shouyou’s mind began to wonder. It had been a little over two months since he had run away from the Hinata mansion. So much had happened. Meeting Kageyama was, by far, the best thing that had ever happened to him. But what was going to happen to them when he went back home…

If he went back home.

“Shouyou?” Shouyou blinked, and Kageyama was squatting in front of him. “You okay?” he asked worried.

Shouyou nodded and smiled sadly, “Just bored.”

Kageyama had gotten really good at reading Shouyou over the last couple of weeks. He knew it was more than just boredom, but he could tell it wasn’t something Shouyou wanted to discuss in front of their friends. “You’ll be running and bouncing around like an idiot before you know it,” he smirked.

“Why are you so mean to your boyfriend?” Shou pouted.

Kageyama was a little caught off by the word _boyfriend_ but recovered easily with a smug smile. “I wouldn’t be if you’d use that brain of yours every now and then,” he said flicking his forehead. Shouyou swatted at his hand and tsked. “Are you hungry?” he asked, and Shouyou nodded enthusiastically. “Give me your arm,” he said standing and carefully helping Shouyou up.

“See you lovebirds later!” Tanaka called after them as they walked to Kiyoko’s.

“Don’t you have to patrol today?” Shouyou asked as they made their way to Kiyoko’s bar.

“Daichi gave me the day off,” he explained. “I’ve been taking extra patrols to help out while you’ve been recovering.”

“Oh,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Kageyama scoffed.

“Because,” he looked down as they walked, “I feel like you’re always taking care of me and cleaning up my mess.”

Kageyama chuckled, “It might’ve been annoying at first, but now I…I like you, so it’s different.”

Shouyou beamed at him, “You finally said it.”

“I will drop you,” Kageyama deadpanned.

“So mean, Tobio,” Shouyou laughed as they walked into the bar.

“Shouyou! Should you be out of bed?” Yachi greeted worriedly when she saw them.

“No, he shouldn’t,” Kageyama said plainly.

“Don’t worry, Yachi-san! I’m fine!” Shou smiled at his friend. “Plus I have Kageyama to help me!”

Kageyama felt his face heat up as he sat down opposite Shouyou. They occupied a table in the far corner of the bar. Even though it was still early, there were a fair amount of people in the bar. Shouyou even noticed some of them sending glances their way and then whispering to each other.

“Oh, okay. Well don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll bring some food out for you,” she said heading for the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama frowned.

“Nothing,” Shouyou shrugged.

“Shouyou.”

Shou sighed. “I’m…afraid.”

“Afraid? Of what?” Kageyama asked with worry in his eyes. Shouyou was nervous. He started bouncing in his seat. The words sat heavy on his tongue. “Is it the nightmares?”

Shouyou looked up at Kageyama and frowned when he saw his worried face. He hated making Kageyama worry so much. “I’m afraid that…that I’ll have to go back.”

“Go back? To the mansion?” Shouyou nodded. “Why would you have to go back?” He wondered confused.

Shouyou shrugged again. He wasn’t ready to tell Kageyama who he really was. If he was lucky, his family thought he was dead and gave up on finding him. The Hinata clan would have its first lady with his sister. She was better suited for running the clan than him anyway. He was also worried about how Kageyama would react. Would he be upset with him for lying? So upset he’d…leave him?

“I left on my own without telling anyone. I don’t know. I’m just afraid someone is going to show up and drag me back. I can’t…I don’t want to go back there. I don’t want to leave you,” he said looking up at his boyfriend.

Kageyama had a small smile on his face and watched Shouyou contentedly. “Well, if that happens, they’ll have to get through me first,” he said.

Shouyou chuckled, “They’ll definitely have a hard time dragging me back then.”

“Exactly,” he smiled proudly. “But seriously, Shouyou, don’t worry. If it comes to that, we’ll figure it out.” He reached his hand across the table and Shouyou placed his own in Kageyama’s. He entwined their fingers and a pleasant warmth spread though Shouyou.

\-----------------------------------------------

“You wanted to talk to me?” Kageyama asked walking into Daichi’s office in the samurai post.

“Afternoon, Kageyama,” Daichi smiled looking up from the map he was studying. “I did.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, quite the opposite actually,” Daichi said rounding the table to stand in front of him. Kageyama waited as Daichi leaned against the table crossing his arms. “You and Shouyou have been a big help to Karasuno. With the Behemoth and the ronin,” he said. “I’ve discussed it with the others and we have an offer for the two of you.”

“An offer?” Kageyama repeated intrigued.

“Yes. Because of the Behemoth, we lost a lot of people. Thankfully, only a few were taken by the beast itself, but others left the city out of fear. So, there are a lot of empty houses in the housing district,” he explained smiling.

Kageyama nodded in understanding. A beast like that would surely scare away a lot of people. “Wait, why are you telling me this?” Kageyama asked.

“We’re offering you a place to plant roots,” Daichi said chuckling at Kageyama’s confusion. “You and Shou can pick any house you want. Free of charge.” Kageyama’s eyes went wide as he realized what Daichi was offering him. “Of course, you’re free to travel for jobs and such, but you’ll always have a home here in Karasuno,” he said nodding.

“Ah…wow. Thank you, Daichi-san,” Kageyama said hastily bowing. “I’ve…never really had a place to call home before.”

Daichi patted him on the shoulder, “Well, now you do.” A sly smile crept onto his face, “And with Shouyou.” Kageyama blushed and nodded quickly thanking Daichi again and taking his leave. “Ah! Ask Yamaguchi for a map of empty houses on your way out!”

After stopping to talk to Yamaguchi and bicker with Tsukishima, Kageyama practically ran back to the inn. He threw the door open and Shouyou screamed in surprise. “Calm down! It’s just-“ Kageyama stopped as he realized he had barged in while Shouyou was changing. His purple shirt and yukata was lain across the dresser and he wore nothing but his leggings. “S-sorry,” he said quickly looking away.

Shouyou blushed pulling his leggings up further on his hips. “I-it’s fine. Is everything okay?” Shouyou flinched in pain trying to reach for his shirt. Kageyama closed the door behind him and walked over to the dresser. He set the map in his hands down and carefully pulled the shirt over Shou’s head. He then held the yukata open for him as Shou threaded his arms through the sleeves. He grimaced when he saw the yellowish bruises covering Shou’s small body. “They don’t hurt as much anymore,” Shou assured him.

“That’s good,” Kageyama said rounding to his front to fix the yukata.

“Thank you,” Shou said blushing. When Kageyama was finished, Shou reached up and pecked him on the lips. “What’s that?” he asked pointing to the map.

“Ah, right,” Kageyama said walking back over to the dresser. He picked up the map and unrolled it. He held it up for Shouyou to see.

“The…housing district?” he read off the map. “Why do you have a map of the housing district? Is something wrong there?”

“No,” Kageyama said peeking over the map. “Daichi-san said we could claim a house free of charge.”

Shou’s eyes light up with understanding. “We get a house?” he shouted. Kageyama nodded as a huge smile spread across his boyfriend’s face. “We get a house!” he said resisting the urge to jump. “Ah…do we…each get a house or…”

Kageyama blushed and looked away, “I thought we would pick one…together. If you wanted to…”

Shouyou beamed at him and nodded excitedly. “We get a house!”

The two left the inn and made their way to the housing district. They passed the bar and waved to Yachi as they saw her washing dishes outside the building. “Here,” Kageyama said stopping at the end of a long street.

“These are all empty?”

“Mostly the ones on the end,” he said. He snaked his arm around Shouyou’s waist and they began walking again.

“I wonder who our neighbors will be,” Shou mused as they walked.

“We can always pick a house without neighbors,” Kageyama said. “Although with more people coming to town, that might not be an option for much longer.”

“Shouyou! Kageyama!” a voice called to them. They looked ahead to see Noya and Asahi standing on the side of the road talking.

“Noya-senpai!” Shou shouted waving excitedly despite his aching side.

“What are you two doing here?” Noya asked practically leaping over to them.

“Ah, did Daichi-san already tell you the good news?” Asahi asked smiling.

“He did! We get a house!” Shou exclaimed.

“Isn’t it great? Now you always have a place to come back to!” Noya said laughing boisterously.

“Where do you live, Noya-san?” Kageyama asked.

“Asahi and I live in that house right over there,” he said pointing to a small house a little ways down the road. It stood about in the middle of the street and was made of wood with red accents to the doors and windows.

“Ah, you live together?” Kageyama asked.

“We’ve lived together for a few years now,” Asahi said blushing.

“We used to be neighbors,” Noya explained.

“Oh, Tobio! We should be their neighbors!” Shou said looking up at him giddily.

“If that’s what you want,” he said unable to refuse. “Is the house empty?”

“Yep!” Noya said just as excited. “Neighbors!”

Shou was shaking with excitement, “Let’s go look at it!”

“Calm down, dumbass,” Kageyama said, “you’re going to hurt yourself!”

They said good-byes to their new neighbors and made their way down the street. They stopped in front of a small house. It was made of the same wood as Noya and Asahi’s house but with muted yellow accents. Kageyama slid the front door open and let Shouyou go in first. They walked into a large room in the center of the house. Tatami mats covered the floors. There were two sliding doors to their left and an opening to the kitchen on their right.

“It’s not bad for the size,” Kageyama mused.

“I love it,” Shouyou said hobbling into the kitchen. “It’s perfect.”

Kageyama watched as Shouyou went room to room. He talked about how they could hang their weapons here, the mementos from their travels on this wall and that one. Kageyama chuckled at his enthusiasm and decorating ideas. “Tobio, come here!” Kageyama walked into one of the rooms on the left. “This can be our room!” Shou said looking around. “It’s the biggest room besides the living room.”

“Sure,” Kageyama agreed looking around at the room. He was deep in thought about what they’d need. A table and cushions for the living room…a futon and dresser for the bedroom…cooking supplies and food for the kitchen…His thoughts were interrupted by Shouyou.

“Are you…happy?” Shouyou frowned looking at him.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama asked tilting his head at the question.

Shouyou shifted from foot to foot looking down at the floor. “Are you happy…here? With…me?”

Kageyama looked at him in surprise. Had he given Shouyou a reason to think he wasn’t?

“I know you said it doesn’t matter anymore but…you’ve been taking care of me since we met. I’ve even gotten myself hurt more than once. Protecting me is annoying and-and you were used to traveling on your own and not having to worry about anyone else. And now…”

Kageyama smiled fondly as Shou continued rambling. Kageyama walked over to him and took his face in his hands. “You’re still worried about that? Yes, I am very happy,” he placed a kiss on his forehead, “I care for you. I will always watch out for you, Shouyou.”

“No matter what?” Shou asked hopefully.

“No matter what,” he reassured.

Shouyou nodded not looking him in the eye. He bit his lip before making a decision. He reached up and ran his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. His pulled his head to his and kissed him. It was sweet and slow, but it didn’t last. Shouyou pushed closer to Kageyama who moaned in approval. Kageyama ran his hands down Shou’s side making him shiver. The kiss became more heated, and when Shouyou parted his lips to gasp, Kageyama’s tongue snuck in. Shouyou was reveling in the feeling of Kageyama pressed against him. He couldn’t get close enough to him. He couldn’t feel him enough. “Ow, ow,” Shouyou said breaking apart and closing his eyes in pain.

“Ah, sorry,” Kageyama panted. “I got carried away.”

“I-it’s fine,” Shou pouted.

Kageyama chuckled, “You’re still recovering, so we can’t…”

“You want to? With me?” Shouyou squeaked blushing.

Kageyama’s face flushed, too. “Of course, I want to. Who wouldn’t want to do…those things with the person they like…dumbass.”

Shou chuckled embarrassed. “Um, I guess we should tell Daichi-san that we chose a house. We need to move our stuff in here, too.”

“You can go tell Daichi-san,” he said leading him out of the house. “I’ll go get our stuff. I don’t want you lifting anything.”

“Okay. See you in a little while,” he said as they parted ways.

Shouyou slowly made his way to the samurai post using his cane for support. Thankfully along the way, Shimada had passed by on his cart and gave Shouyou a ride. He pushed his way into the post and was greeted by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Well…mostly by Yamaguchi. “How are you feeling, Shou?” he asked.

“Better. I can move a little more, but I’m still sore,” Shou explained.

“Well don’t go off being stupid,” Tsukki smirked. “You’ll be stuck in bed for another week.”

Shouyou pouted, “I know that! Is Daichi-san here?”

“He’s in his office,” Yamaguchi said.

“Thanks.” Shouyou made his way down the hall and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Daichi called. He was greeted by the kenin as he pushed the door open, “Ah, Shouyou.” Daichi was sitting at his desk with flushed cheeks. Suga was standing next to him looking flustered and out of breath.

“Ah…am I interrupting?” Shou asked biting back a smirk.

“N-not at all!” Suga said making his way to the door. “I’ll get started on the patrol now,” he said stepping passed Shouyou.

“Of course,” Daichi said clearing his throat. “W-what can I do for you, Shouyou?”

“Tobio and I have chosen a house. We took the one next to Noya-san and Asahi-san!” he explained.

“Great! I’m glad that you two have decided to make this your home,” Daichi smiled.

_Your home_.

But it wasn’t his home. Not really. His home was back at the Hinata mansion. Where his family was probably still waiting for him to return. For him to stop being childish and to grow up. Although, he thought he had. He’d learned to protect himself. He’d fought ronin and a giant beast thought only to be legend. He saved a whole freaking city! He had grown, hadn’t he?

“Shouyou? Everything all right?” Daichi asked concerned.

Shou raised his hands and laughed, “Ah, yes! Sorry! Everything’s fine!” Daichi looked at him and Shouyou sighed. “I just…never thought I would be here.”

“In Karasuno?” The kenin asked tilting his head to the side.

“Yes and no,” he said unsure of how to explain, but Daichi nodded in understanding.

“Sometimes, our actions, whether good or bad, lead us to where we’re supposed to be,” he said wisely. Shouyou looked at him in shock. “At least that’s what my father used to say,” he laughed making Shouyou relax. “Let me know if you need anything. The city owes you and Kageyama a great debt. You’re a part of Karasuno now!”

Shouyou bowed, “Thank you, Daichi-san.”

\--------------------------------------------

He slid the door open to his new house. “Shouyou?” Kageyama called from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” he replied.

Kageyama walked out of the kitchen and over to him. “I stopped by the market and got some food after bringing our stuff here,” he said helping Shouyou sit down at a new table in the room. There were two large black floor cushions on either side of the table.

“Where did you get the table?” he asked looking it over.

“Noya-san had an extra along with the floor cushions,” he said from the kitchen. He came back out with a tray of food. Shouyou’s mouth watered at the smell.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” he said mesmerized by the meal in front of him.

Kageyama shrugged, “I’ve been on my own for a while. Had to learn how to take care of myself.”

“Did…did the mercenary group you were with teach you?” Shouyou asked carefully. Kageyama froze where he stood and Shouyou quickly shook his hands in front of him. “Sorry, sorry! I shouldn’t have asked!”

Kageyama sighed and walked back into the kitchen. He came back with two bowls of rice and chopsticks. He handed one to Shouyou and sat across from him. “Yes, the mercenary group taught me how to fend for myself,” Kageyama said.

“Oh.” Shouyou hesitated. “Why…did you leave them?”

“I didn’t. They kicked me out,” he said simply.

Shouyou choked on his rice, “They kicked you out? Why?”

Kageyama’s fist tightened around his chopsticks. “They said I was too selfish…that I was more danger than help.”

“What? Why would they even say that?” Shouyou asked angrily.

“Because it’s true,” Kageyama forced out. “On one job, I almost got one of them killed because I was careless. I was only watching out for myself. I thought I was better than all of them. I thought I didn’t need their help and they only served to get in my way. I was selfish…and a danger to them. I was better on my own.” He shook in anger and his fists were balled up resting on the table. 

Shouyou softened at his words, “Hey.” He reached over and covered one of Kageyama’s fisted hands with his own. “You aren’t that person anymore.”

“How do you know?” he asked seriously staring at Shouyou. “How do you know I’m not that person?”

“Did you leave me to die to that ronin?”

“No,” Kageyama forced out.

“Did you leave me when we got attacked on the way to Dateko?”

“…no.”

“Did you leave me when the Behemoth hurt me?”

“Yes,” Kageyama frowned deeply.

“No. You left but you didn’t _leave_ me. You came back,” he said squeezing his fist. “You didn’t abandon me.”

Kageyama looked at him intently. Was he really not the same person as when his…friends abandoned him? Had he changed having Shouyou around? He couldn’t deny that he had done more for Shouyou than he had for anyone else in a while. He had saved him a couple of times already and even taught him how to protect himself. He had stayed by him through everything.

“What I’m trying to say,” Shouyou squeezed his fist, “you haven’t left me, Tobio. There were so many times when you could have, but you didn’t. If you were still the same person as you were back then, I’d probably be dead. Or back at the mansion.”

Kageyama felt his face heating up and tears stinging his eyes. His shook his head getting rid of the sadness and warmth filled him. He took a deep breath before saying, “I love you, Shouyou.”

Shouyou’s eyes went wide at his confession and he felt his face burning. “Y-you…I-I…uh…”

Kageyama smirked watching Shouyou stumble and stutter. “That’s a first. You’re at a loss for words.”

Shouyou glared at him, “Hey!” Despite his annoyance, he entwined their fingers and looked down at them before mumbling, “I love you, too.” When he glanced at Kageyama, a smile spread across his face.

“Good. Let’s eat,” he said. Kageyama laughed as Shouyou began devouring his food making himself choke and earning a string of dumbasses and idiots from him.


	9. Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is finally back to work and already has a new job. He and Kageyama get to visit the world-renowned city of Shiratorizawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!

“Shouyou!” Tanaka said slapping him on the back. “You’re back!”

Shouyou smiled at his senpai, “I sure am! I’m ready to work!”

“You should still take it easy,” Kageyama said next to him.

“I know, I know,” he said waving him off.

It had been another two weeks before Shouyou was completely back to normal. He spent most of that time inviting everyone over to his new house. Everyone was more than happy to help them get furniture and supplies. Noya and Tanaka even pitched in an extra-large futon to Kageyama’s embarrassment. Shouyou, on the other hand, was more than happy to be able to cuddle with Kageyama without complete rolling off of his futon onto the cold floor.

“Now that you’re back to work,” Suga said walking over to them, “we have a job for you.”

“Already?” Kageyama asked.

“Yes! What is it?” Shouyou asked jumping up and down.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama warned. He stopped jumping, but he still shook with anticipation.

“We have merchants here from Fukurodani that need an escort to Shiratorizawa. Apparently, there’s been an increase in ronin attacks and the merchants are worried about their cargo,” Suga explained.

“It should be a relatively easy escort,” Daichi said joining them. “The merchants can take care of themselves, but they’d feel better with the extra swords.”

“We can do that!” Shou said saluting.

“Good,” Daichi laughed. “The merchants are expecting to leave early tomorrow morning. It should only take you 2-3 days to get to Shiratorizawa.”

“Shiratorizawa is known for their super delicious crops and breads,” Tanaka said. “Make sure to bring us back something good!” Shouyou nodded enthusiastically.

“We can see if there are any jobs there, too,” Kageyama said.

“Don’t be gone too long,” Daichi laughed. “We need out Beastly Duo!”

“Your what?” Shouyou asked tilting his head in confusion.

Kageyama sighed, “It’s the name we’ve been given since we killed the Behemoth.”

Shouyou’ eyes sparkled with interest, “People know about that?”

“Of course!” Noya exclaimed.

“We harvested what we could from the beast since it seemed a waste to just let it rot,” Asahi explained. “Word spread about the goods and so did the tale of you two defeating a legendary beast. We even saved a few of the smaller bones for you.”

“Haven’t you noticed the increase in people?” Tanaka asked laughing.

“I-I may have noticed some people staring at us. But I didn’t do anything,” Shou said. “Kageyama was the one who killed it.”

“Yeah, but you _talked_ to it!” Noya emphasized. “That’s a feat within itself!”

“I-I guess so,” Shouyou blushed.

“If you want to talk to the merchants, they should be at Kiyoko’s bar right now,” Daichi said. “Everyone else, let’s get back to work!”

Shouyou and Kageyama got to Kiyoko’s a few minutes later and it didn’t take long for them to spot the merchants despite the increase in patrons. At a table in the corner was a small group of about 5 men. One of whom was laughing loudly and deeply.

“Hey, hey, hey! This must be the Beastly Duo!” the man with black striped silver hair exclaimed.

“I’m Shouyou, and this is Kageyama,” he said as they both walked over and bowed.

“Nice to meet ya! I’m Bokuto and this is my crew!” the man laughed gesturing to the other men.

“Please excuse our boss,” a black-haired man with a stoic expression said.

“Ah, Akaashi,” Bokuto groaned. “Why you gotta be like that?”

“Because you’re loud,” Akaashi replied simply.

“Anyway, you guys will be traveling with us to Shiratorizawa, right? It’s going to be great!” Bokuto laughed again.

“Yes. We’ll be your backup in case anything happens,” Kageyama said nodding.

“We were attacked on the way here from Fukurodani, but thankfully, the ronin population there is lower,” another man with spiked brown hair said.

“We handled them, but it’s a comfort to know we’ll have samurai with us,” a light brown haired man commented.

“Oh, we’re not samurai,” Shouyou said.

“No?” the same man asked. “Your kenin said you were.”

“Are we?” he turned to Kageyama who just shrugged.

“Either way, we’ll do our job and protect you and your cargo,” Kageyama said seriously.

“Great!” Bokuto exclaimed. “We leave tomorrow at dawn!”

\-----------------------------------------

“Ready?” Kageyama asked standing in the front door.

“Ready!” Shouyou said swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Kageyama slid the door to their house closed behind him. “Akaashi-san said to meet them at the front gate,” he said as they walked.

“I hope everything goes well,” Shou said rubbing at his side.

“Don’t worry. Bokuto said that they were capable of protecting themselves. You and I are backup,” Kageyama reassured.

“Right,” Shou nodded.

Just as he said, the group of merchants were waiting outside the city gate. A large cart pulled by two horses sat on the side of the road waiting. It was filled with goods from Fukurodani and Karasuno. There was even a rather large bone set at the back of the cart.

“Good morning!” Bokutuo said…shouted waving to them.

“Morning! Is that from the Behemoth?” Shouyou replied in awe while Kageyama just nodded.

“It is!” Bokuto said smacking the bone which barely moved form the force. “We have some pretty good crafters in Fukurodani that will be able to make some amazing things with it!”

“We have a few smaller bones from the Behemoth,” Shouyou said still in awe at the large bone.

“Ready to go?” Akaashi asked more quietly walking over to them.

“Absolutely!” Shouyou said suddenly feeling excited. “This is the first time in over a month that I’ve gotten to leave the city.”

“Over a month?” Bokuto asked surprised.

“Yeah,” Shou chuckled embarrassed. “I got pretty hurt when we attacked the Behemoth.”

“Oh right, I remember your kenin saying that one of you had been hit pretty hard,” he mused.

“Four broken ribs and mild internal bleeding,” Kageyama said grimacing.

“Ouch,” Bokuto said. “Well, no worries! There won’t be any giant mythical beasts on this trip!”

“We hope,” Akaashi said in what Shouyou assumed was a joking manner.

The trip to Shiratorizawa was relatively uneventful. The most exciting part when was Bokuto tried to pick some apples from a tree they passed, overstepped, missed a branch, and fell face first in the dirt. Thankfully he hadn’t climbed too high, so he only had minor cuts and bruises. With the way Akaashi had been waiting with bandages told them this was normal behavior for the merchant. They made camp on the side of the road that night. Kageyama and Shouyou took turns keeping watch as the merchants slept.

During the night, as Shouyou kept watch, a lone wolf wondered close to their camp likely intrigued by the dim embers of their dying campfire. Shouyou picked up Kageyama’s bow and an arrow he had sitting next to the downed tree he had been sitting on. He set the arrow and drew it back. “Are you going to kill it?” A voice asked behind him. Shouyou knew it was Kageyama since it was about time for them to switch watch. He let the arrow go and it lended a few feet in front of the wolf. The wolf jumped at the shot and took off running in the opposite direction.

“It was just curious,” he said setting the bow down and standing up. He turned to look at his companion who stepped over the log and stood next to him. “Did you sleep at all?”

“A little bit,” Kageyama said stretching.

“You don’t have to worry about me, you know?” Shou huffed putting his hands on his hips.

Kageyama grabbed his face and kissed his forehead, “I will always worry about you. Now go to sleep.”

Shouyou felt his face warm at his actions. He just huffed again stepping over the log and making his way over to their shared makeshift bed. He laid down on the ground and turned on his side to face where Kageyama was sitting. He watched him for a few minutes before his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep. It was another day of travel to Shiratorizawa. The group continued on with, thankfully, no incidents as they travelled. Bokuto even stopped to show Shouyou a special move that really wasn’t all that special.

“See, if you stab then twist,” Bokuto said miming his special move for Shouyou, “you’ll leave your opponent with an even larger wound!”

“Waah!” Shouyou said in wonder.

“Is it even really that special?” Kageyama muttered.

“It’s not,” Akaashi said his face never changing from its stoic look.

“So cool, Bokuto-san!” Shouyou cheered mimicking Bokuto’s actions.

“It is, isn’t it?” he laughed loudly with his hands on his hips.

After Bokuto’s “special” move, the group continued on. “There’s the city gate,” Washio, the spiky haired man said pointing.

All of the cities they had visited were roughly the same. They varied in colors and size, but Shiratorizawa towered above them all. It was three times the size of Karasuno and shone brightly in the distance. The front gates were large from far away and continued to grow as they got closer.

“Halt!” a voice called. “State your business!”

“We’re from Fukuordani! We’re here to trade!” Bokuto called up.

“Stand back!” the voice called again.

The gate in front of them groaned and screeched to life as it began to slowly open. Shouyou thought they might break under their own weight. The small caravan made its way inside as the gates closed behind them. Shouyou marveled at the size of everything around them. “Wait,” he said looking. “Where’s the city?”

“We have to pass through a checkpoint first,” Kageyama explained.

“A checkpoint,” Shouyou repeated.

_There are checkpoints at each of the city gates_ , his tutor’s voice echoed in his head.

_Why?_ A young Shouyou questioned.

_We can’t just let anyone or anything into the city! It’d be chaos!_

They walked into a large open area surrounded by tall walls. There were samurai throughout the yard inspecting other carts and visitors making their way into the city. “Halt,” a man with dark tipped blond hair said. They stopped the horses and waited. “What are you transporting?” he asked with a small wooden board and brush in hand.

“We have goods from Fukurodani and Karasuno in our cart,” Akaashi said stepping forward. “Here is a list of everything.” He handed the man a piece of paper.

The guard looked it over and nodded. “Everything looks to be in order. Ah, this says there are only 5 of you from Fukurodani,” he said looking to Kageyama and Shouyou.

“They are samurai we enlisted as help for the journey here,” Akaashi explained.

“Samurai from Karasuno?” a deep voice asked. They turned to see a large man with olive-brown hair walking over to them. Another man with bright red hair followed behind him. They both wore traditional samurai yukata and hakama and had large katana strapped to their sides.

“Yes,” Kageyama said turning to face them.

“The same Karasuno that took down the mythical Behemoth?” the man next to him asked smiling too widely.

“Yes,” Shouyou said standing taller.

The first man towered over him and gave off an intimidating aura. He stared down at Shouyou as if he was nothing. “You were the ones to kill the beast?” he asked.

“We were,” Shouyou said glaring at him.

The man scoffed. “I find that hard to believe. There are also rumors that the beast talked to you.”

“They are not rumors,” Shouyou said feeling himself become annoyed.

“No,” the red-haired man said intrigued, “And what did he say to you, shrimpy?

Shouyou ground his teeth in annoyance. “He told me who he was. That he was a cursed beast forever forced to roam the earth in hunger.”

“Did he now?” the man said silently laughing at him.

“Yes,” he said angrily.

“It belittles you to encourage such rumors,” the first said.

“We aren’t lying!” Shouyou shouted. “Look at the bone in the cart! Does that look like a normal creature to you?”

The man considered him for a moment. He looked to the bone once before turning to leave without a word. His red headed companion diligently followed behind him chuckling to himself. “Shrimpy was pretty interesting, huh?” Shouyou heard the red head say as they left.

“Just you wait!” Shou called after the man. “We’re going to become samurai that do all sorts of unbelievable things!” Shouyou was fuming with anger when Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ah,” he said calming down, “sorry.”

Kageyama shook his head. “I thought that was great.” Shouyou laughed and beamed at him. “Who was that?” Kageyama asked Akaashi.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Akaashi said.

“I’ve heard of him,” Kageyama mused. “He’s a well-known samurai across the country.”

“He’s done many amazing things,” Akaashi added.

“I don’t like him,” Bokuto frowned.

“Me, either,” Shouyou agreed earning a slap on the back from Bokuto.

After their cart was inspected, they passed through another gate into the city. Shouyou was still taken by surprise at the size and color of the new city. It was amazing, but it made him uneasy. It reminded him too much of home. “Wow,” he breathed.

“Well, this is where we part ways,” Bokuto said sadly.

“Thank you again for your help,” Akaashi said bowing.

“Of course,” Kageyama said returning the bow.

“Remember what I taught you!” Bokuto said clapping Shouyou on the back again. “I expect great things from you two!” he said laughing.

“Good luck!” Shouyou called after them as they headed towards the marketplace. “We should visit Fukurodani,” he said turning to Kageyama.

“One day,” he said giving Shouyou his share of the earnings.

“Ah, let’s go to the market!” he said excitedly.

\-----------------------------------------

Shouyou smiled at his haul of food. They bought seeds and bread. Some meats and cheeses. He couldn’t wait to get home to share what they had bought with everyone. He was packing everything away in the extra bag they had brought with them when Kageyama came in.

“Ready for a bath?” he asked.

“Yes!” he said jumping up. “I miss having a bathhouse so close to my room.”

“You had one at the Hinata mansion?”

Shouyou hesitated, “Yes. Well, it was one for the servants, but it was still inside the mansion.” He was getting tired of lying to Kageyama.

They walked through the inn where they were staying to the back. In the back of the inn was a large bathhouse connected by long covered pathways. They took a right into the men’s side of the bathhouse. The attendant at the counter gave them each a towel and a set of sleeping yukata. They walked into the changing area and found an empty corner to change it. It wasn’t until he had taken his yukata off that Shouyou suddenly became very aware of his situation. He would be naked…in front of Kageyama. And Kageyama would be…Shouyou became bright red when he saw Kageyama drop his hakama out the corner of his eye. He quickly turned away embarrassed.

“Shouyou?”

“Hm?” He said without looking.

“I’m going ahead.”

He nodded not wanting to look at him while his face was still aflame. He waited until he couldn’t hear Kageyama’s footsteps anymore to finish undressing. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into the bath. There were multiple large tubs scattered around the bath. Shouyou was expecting a lot of other guests to be there, but there were only a few old men on the far side of the bath. Shouyou found Kageyama relaxing in one of the tubs on the other side of the room. His towel hung from a hook on the wall behind him.

“Took you long enough,” he said when Shouyou finally walked over.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

He quickly removed his towel and hung it next to Kageyama’s. It took all of his will power to not jump into the tub in embarrassment. He carefully stepped into the large tub glad Kageyama wasn’t looking. He floated a few feet away from Kageyama who had his head tilted back and eyes closed. Shouyou watched entranced as drops of water beaded their way down his long neck and over his strong chest. He was reminded of just how beautiful Kageyama was, and how he kind of felt like a creep just watching him. Shouyou sunk nose deep into the water trying to calm his heart beat.

“Something wrong?” Kageyama asked looking at him.

Shouyou shook his head.

“You’re going to get overheated like that, dumbass,” he scolded. “And why are you so far away?”

Shouyou just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the side of the large tub.

“Come over here.”

Shouyou shook his head, “’m fine.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and easily crossed the tub over to him. He sat next to him and splayed his arms across the rim of the tub. Shouyou sat forward when he felt the brush of Kageyama’s fingertips on his back.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked bothered.

Shouyou shook his head again. “N-nothing. Really.”

“Are you sure?”

Shouyou could feel himself heating up, but it wasn’t from the bath. He whined in distress. “Yes. Please stop asking!”

Kageyama watched Shouyou as he squirmed uncomfortably. Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened before his face became just as red as his boyfriend’s. “D-dumbass,” he said looking away.

“Shut up,” Shou whined again.

He glanced at Shouyou out of the corner of his eye. Even the tips of his ears were red. _Cute_. “Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed causing Shouyou to look at him. He grabbed his chin and kissed him.

Shouyou pushed him away, “What are you doing?!”

“Kissing you.”

“There are other people here!” he whispered harshly.

“Where?” Kageyama asked looking around the large bathhouse.

Shouyou looked across the bath and saw that the group of old men from earlier were gone, and they were alone. “Oh.”

Kageyama grabbed his chin and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into Shouyou’s mouth. Shouyou let out a little gasp pushing closer into Kageyama’s touch. Shouyou could feel himself overheating, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to break apart and disturb the wonderful feeling growing in his belly. He gasped when Kageyama slid a hand down his chest and between his legs. He quickly grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“T-tobio,” he pleaded, “n-not here.”

They got out of the tub and wrapped themselves in their towels. They changed into their sleeping yukata in silence glancing at each other over and over again. Both of them were beat red by the time they made their way out of the bathhouse avoiding any eye contact with the attendant. Kageyama took Shouyou’s hand in his as they quickly walked back to their room.

It was…awkward at first. Neither of them really knew what to do not having any real experience, but Kageyama took care of him. He did his best to make sure it wasn’t painful or overly uncomfortable for Shouyou. He was sweet and gentle. He made Shouyou feel more loved than he ever had. He banished the dark thoughts from his mind that this was only temporary. He forced himself to only focus on Kageyama and the way it felt to be in his arms and completely full of him. Shouyou felt tears falling.

“A-am I hurting you?” Kageyama asked worried.

“No! No,” Shouyou said hurriedly. “I’m just…really happy.”

Kageyama smiled and kissed him, “Me, too.”

\--------------------------------------

“Ouch,” Shouyou said lowering himself into the tub.

“Still hurts?” Kageyama asked smirking.

“Shut up,” Shouyou said pushing his face away.

Shouyou sighed as the warm water relaxed his sore muscles. He slowly leaned against the side of the tub and closed his eyes. He smiled when he felt Kageyama rubbing his back beneath the water.

“Do we need to stay another day?” he asked frowning.

Shouyou shook his head. “No, I should be fine to travel. I’m ready to go home.”

Kageyama smiled at him.

“Still sounds strange, huh?”

Kageyama chuckled, “A little.”

“I can’t wait to share all of the good food we bought with everyone! I hope we can plant those seeds we bought,” Shouyou said slowly dragging his hands through the water.

“It would be something else we could trade,” Kageyama mused. Shouyou nodded in agreement.

They spent a little longer in the bath until Shouyou’s back had relaxed enough. They changed into their clothes and gathered their bags from their room. They found Bokuto and Akaashi once more in the market and said their good-byes. They passed through the same checkpoint as before and set out back on the road to Karasuno.

“We should save up for a horse and cart,” Shouyou mused.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’d be easier on our legs,” he said.

“Bigger target for ronin, though,” Kageyama said.

“Not like we can’t protect ourselves,” he responded.

“True,” Kageyama said considering it.

As night approached, they made camp on the side of the road again. Like with the merchants they took turns keeping watch. Kageyama took an extra turn feeling that they had been too lucky so far. The night passed without incident, and they continued their walk back to Karasuno. They spent the day talking about various topics. They made plans to visit Fukurodani in a few weeks. They complained about the samurai Ushijima. They talked about what they needed to buy from the market once they got home. Shouyou wondered if there were more beasts of legend out in the world and if they could go and find them. Maybe he could talk to them and they wouldn’t want to kill him.

“You never told me what the Behemoth said to you,” Kageyama randomly brought up.

“I did. He told me his was a beast cursed to forever hunger-“

“Not that,” he sighed. “Right before you got hit, it said something to you, didn’t it?”

Shouyou fell silent thinking back to their fight with the beast. He watched the ground as they walked. “It…said it was going to kill you,” he finally said.

“Oh.” They walked in silence for a few minutes. “Thank you,” Kageyama said, “for saving me then.”

Shouyou smiled at him, “Always.”

Kageyama was right, though. They had been too lucky. He felt the pain in his shoulder before he felt himself hitting the ground. 

“Tobio!” Shouyou yelled trying to catch him. “What-“ Shouyou was looking around wildly trying to find where the arrow had been shot from. He tried pulling Kageyama to his feet. “Come on! We have to run!”

“Go, Shouyou,” Kageyama forced out through pain.

“I’m not leaving you here, idiot! Get up!” As Shouyou was lifting him up, hooded figures appeared from the forest. They charged Shouyou grabbing at him. He dropped Kageyama and pulled out his sword. He slashed one in the stomach and managed to block a fist swinging towards his face. He kicked the knee of another as one cut his arm with a dagger. He continued fighting them off, but they swarmed him. One of the figures knocked his sword to the ground. The last thing Kageyama saw was the figures carrying Shouyou away as he called out to him.

“Tobio!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to check out my tumblr @luluyoukai. It’s a bunch of randomness, though!


End file.
